


Cool me down

by undertalefruitsalad



Series: The Swapfell Brothers [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Branding, Collars, Coping, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Gags, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pillow Talk, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Skull Fucking, Temperature Play, Trauma, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans enters his heat, he tries to take care of it himself but he fails.<br/>He needs his brother!</p><p>But after the events during Papyrus heat they have to reevaluate how they will make their physical relationship work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facing your fears

**Author's Note:**

> Brotherfic and direct continuation of "Heat me up"  
> Smut is most likely to happen down chapter 3.  
> Tags will be added each chapter.  
> This fic is not going to be as bad as "Heat me up". There is no drama up ahead. 
> 
> So: enjoy ;)
> 
> About the kinkyness: the more "unusual" are in chapter  
> 5: Gunplay/Asphyxiation  
> 6: Wax play/Branding  
> 7: Sensory Deprivation/Asphyxiation  
> 8: Knifeplay  
> after that it will be more "mainstream bdsm" with slight vanilla influence. 
> 
> If you would like to see more of how I imagine their relationship to be (including the "king sans" comic) then you can visit my tumblr, but it is nsfw for several reasons so be careful.
> 
> http://everythingundertalemystuff.tumblr.com/post/146352449519/my-swapfell-timeline

Believing in Sans love was one thing. Handling it now after everything that happened during Papyrus heat was another. Sans was not willing nor able to touch Papyrus, let alone be touched by him. And that ate at the younger. He understood why. And he wanted to be patient. But he just longed so much for Sans. It was not only the physical closeness either. Sans had been increasingly busy with his deeds in the royal guard. It didn’t look like he actively avoided Papyrus but Sans didn’t seem to mind being absent as often as he was.  
Papyrus had tried a lot. He had apologised hundreds of times until Sans made it clear that if he ever wanted to be forgiven he would stop apologizing right now. So Papyrus did. He tried to find other ways to show how sorry he was. He cleaned Sans armour, took care of the household and tried his best to get his cooking to a level that was acceptable for Sans. That was until the older brother took him down to have a serious talk about how he was not supposed to do that. Simply because he made everything only worse and Sans ended up with spending more time on fixing Papyrus mistakes than he would have without Papyrus “help”.

They hadn’t talked about what had happened in the shed. Papyrus didn’t dare to bring up the topic and Sans … it seemed that Sans had not fully worked through those incidents with himself. 

As time passed by Papyrus sensed something. Even with it being faint and his brother barely there he realised Sans was due with his own heat. Now that he thought about it, his brother had been more fidgety than usual. He had been considerably on edge and defensive as well as aggressive. Normally Sans would had dragged Papyrus into the shed or simply pulled him into the bed or the couch or the counter of the kitchen by now. So something was the matter and Papyrus was very certain that it was because of their last time. 

“sans?” 

He finally dared to ask when Sans had actually spent the whole day at home because Alphys had told him he was a useless wreck and should only come back when he got his shit together. 

“WHAT?”

The other snapped back.

“you are in heat aren’t you?” 

“THAT’S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSYNESS!”

“it used to be”

Papyrus mumbled, quiet enough for Sans not to hear.

“you are obviously not going on very well, maybe if you would let me help you it would get better.”

“I DEFINITELY DON’T NEED YOUR HELP.”

“my lord, why won’t you be reasonable?”

Papyrus knew this was a low blow, but this was not getting anywhere and Sans dealing with his urges himself alone didn’t seem to work so well. This statement though only led to Sans stomping off and into his room. Most likely to show that he could very well take care of his needs on his own. 

Slamming the door shut behind him he just dropped to the floor immediately. He wanted Papyrus so, so badly and he offering his help didn’t make it any better. He hadn’t been intimate with his little brother ever since that disaster with Papyrus own heat. That was for several reasons. First he had been incredibly occupied with his work and had not been into it in the first place. Second he was still not over the intrusive touches Papyrus had done to his soul. And third and most likely worst, his confidence had shattered ever after realising what he had actually done to him. How could he be sure that this event wouldn’t repeat itself? He could make mistakes, calculate things wrong, read the signs different as what they meant. And with himself in heat he had more than enough trouble controlling himself, let alone Papyrus. And imagining the other touching him gave him chills, and not the pleasurable kind. 

Sans sighed. Papyrus was right though. He was not dealing with it well. He tried to take matters into his own hand, quite literally, but it only seemed to infuriate his fire. He was used for his body to be on a constant cool level. That’s why living in Snowdin had been his preferred choice. It kept Papyrus temper colder and Sans was comfortable with the cold. So when he was in heat he was drastically more affected then Papyrus was. Little vibrations went through the wood when Papyrus knocked on the door.

“my lord … sans i … if you, you know, can’t stand my touch i understand that. but your heat is really not good for you. so, may i suggest that …”

A deep breath followed by a sigh could be heard.

“that you maybe look for someone else to help you?

Sans only huffed. Even if he knew someone he remotely trusted to deal with his heat, which was not the case, he would not stoop so low as to ask just about anyone to fuck around. That was simply disgusting. 

But Papyrus suggesting this was really something. He was incredibly jealous and had been very possessive even when they had been kids. Whenever someone had dared to get too close to Sans, be it emotionally or physically, it had more than not ended in a bloodbath. A lot of his needed busyness partnerships had been destroyed that way, which had made their survival so much tougher that it already was. Papyrus not ever fighting Alphys was only due to the fact that she was in a very close and on mutual commitment based relationship with Undyne. She had once made it very clear that there was only one for her and Papyrus could relate to that, so this wasn’t a matter anymore. 

It did mean a lot to Sans that Papyrus for once was willing to put his own craziness aside so Sans was feeling better. Well, he often put his own needs aside but only to get Sans to be close to him. This was pretty much the first time he set Sans wellbeing before his own twisted thoughts. 

A little bittersweet smile appeared on the older skeletons face. 

“YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT THERE IS NO ONE OUT THERE THAT I WOULD FUCK AROUND WITH. BESIDES, YOU KNOW AS WELL THAT I ONLY WANT YOU.”

Sans was sure the other was smiling at the other side of the door. He was being ridiculous. He could not run away like this forever. He needed to face his fears. He was Sans for stars sake. He was not to be defeated by his own mind. 

“what are we going to do about your heat then? we can’t leave you like that.”

Sans stood up. He knew what he would do. He would make sure everything was right. He would not make mistakes again. He would watch for Papyrus even more carefully and he would not prioritise his own stupid desires. He was better than that. Now he had to proof it. Papyrus needed him to be like that. He had been stunningly restrained the whole time, even though he normally always pushed his lords limits and never accepted a no until Sans made him stop. And even though Sans heat affected him just as much as Papyrus’ had affected him he still had stayed low. And he was obviously really worried about him and Sans could not let his babybrother worry about trivial things like that. 

Finally having a plan and his confidence back he opened the door with vigour. He stood in front of Papyrus, as energetic as ever, eyes gleaming in a bright blue, his whole demeanour portrayed power. 

“WE ARE GOING TO FUCK, JUST LIKE WE ALWAYS DO.”

Forceful he grabbed the collar of Papyrus woollen sweater and pulled him down to his level to invite him into a passionate kiss. Weeks without having touched the other let the both hungry for each other and sinking even deeper into their kisses they seemed to try to devour the other. Wrapping his arms around his little brothers neck he pulled himself up and basically jumped into Papyrus arms, who gladly embraced the full on body contact. Both wrapped up into the moment and overwhelmed by passion Papyrus roughly pressed Sans against the wall. Almost at once Sans felt trapped, he opened his eyes in panic and abruptly ended the kiss.

“STOP! STOP IT, LET ME GO!”

Frantically he shouted out those words and Papyrus shocked by the panic in the others voice nearly dropped him on the floor instead of placing him down carefully.

“what is wrong? what is wrong? have i done something bad? are you okay?”

Papyrus was already close to tears, all the while Sans leaned against the wall, trying to get a hold of himself, calming his racing soul. 

“NO, IT … IT’S FINE PAPYRUS. THAT WAS JUST NOT THE BEST POSITION RIGHT NOW.”

This would not throw him back, he could do this! Gathering himself and straighten his posture he tried to look calming at Papyrus, who still looked like he was about to cry. His voice was soft, reassuring.

“GEE PAPYRUS, QUIT YOUR WHINING. I TOLD YOU IT’S FINE. COME ON. WE HAVE BETTER TO DO THAN TO JUST STAND AROUND.”

With that he gave Papyrus a short pat on his chest before he made his way down to take the keys to the shed.


	2. Such a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first: cleaning and preparation, and a little closeness.

Sans hadn’t been in the shed since Papyrus heat. He hadn’t even cleaned up and everything was still the mess they left it in. Wax was sprinkled on the floor, as well as several of their dried fluids. The sheets were scrunched up and just as soiled as the floor. Toys were still dirty and not at their rightful place. It was horrible and Sans felt the urge to either turn around and leave the shed and all that it reminded him off, or to take all of his cleaning utensils and scrubbing this place from floor to ceiling. 

“my lord …?”

Sans had frozen in his movements after only a few steps into the shed. Only when he heard Papyrus voice was when he realised that he hadn’t done anything, not even given orders.   
His heat was furious and he wanted to return to kissing Papyrus again, tasting his magic on his tongue, feeling his bones, ripping off his clothes … but not in this mess.

“YES, YES … PAPYRUS BE SO KIND AND TAKE OFF THE SHEETS AND GET NEW ONES FROM OUR HOUSE … AND BRING MY CLEANING UTENSILS! I CAN’T WORK LIKE THIS!”

While Papyrus worked on the bed, Sans took care of his toys, cleaning them and bringing them back in order. When Papyrus finally returned with heaps of bottles and a bucket of water Sans eyes gleamed. Taking care of a mess like this always gave him a sense of refinement. Papyrus did a good enough job on the bed and was soon finished, not without Sans straightening the sheets or fluffing and lining up the pillows though. 

“can i help you with something else my lord?”

In his head Sans already worked how to start and was now brought out of his musings by this question. 

“YOU JUST GO SIT ON THE BED AND DON’T GET IN MY WAY. THIS WAY YOU HELP ME THE MOST.”

Papyrus wouldn’t ask a second time. The idea of his master cleaning up in front of him… It was always a nice view when Sans cleaned but being in the shed gave it a different atmosphere. The irony of cleaning before getting filthy made Papyrus chuckle. 

Fist Sans kneeled on the floor, scraping off the wax that had dropped down when he had poured it over Papyrus pelvis. The thought of it made Papyrus feel a distinct twinge of arousal and wariness. Seeing Sans body move forward and backward to remove the remains until he was satisfied was enticing to say the least and Papyrus wasn’t sure if this already belonged to their play or if Sans indeed was not aware of the fact how intimately sexy this was. 

Next Sans worked on the strains of their residual magic. It was a sticky situation and took a while before it was cleaned. All the while the older skeleton was crouching on the floor and Papyrus could enjoy the view of his brothers’ rump wriggling in the air. Delicate femurs being shown and in the right corner the younger brother could see into Sans ribcage and in his mind he was undressing him already, tracing along the out and inside of the ribcage. 

Finally his lord stood up and took a look around. Papyrus knew he was not satisfied. He would prefer to clean the whole shed but at the same time his heat was not getting any less intense. For Papyrus this was more than clean enough but his standards were very low in the first place. 

An exasperated huff, followed by a swift turn caught Papyrus attention. 

“WE ARE DONE FOR NOW. I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS WHEN WE ARE FINISHED.” 

Carelessly Sans all but threw his utensils in the corner where their clothes usually were stored away and turned his full attention to Papyrus. At that the younger flushed, those eyes were lingering on his frame, calculating and burning with barely held back desire. Chills went down his spine and he just wished for his master to throw away his precautions and just fuck him into oblivion. Even if it would by any chance end up as bad as last time he didn’t care. He just wanted to have Sans. No matter the consequences. But his brother appeared on a different page on that subject.

Sans seemed to contemplate what to do for now. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were shining bright enough to fill the room with an icy light. 

“PAPYRUS, BEFORE WE START ANYTHING I WANT TO ASK YOU. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS?”

The response came quick as a shot.

“yes, ohh yes like nothing else could ever compare to how badly i want this, how badly i want you.”

Sans face stayed stern. 

“DO YOU TRUST ME?”

“of course! this hasn’t changed and won’t ever. i trust you with everything i have and everything i am.”

“THAT IS … GOOD TO HEAR. CAN I TRUST YOU THEN TO TELL ME HONESTLY IF A SITUATION IS PUTTING TOO MUCH ON YOU?”

Silence. Sans waited patiently before the other finally squinted out an almost silent:

“no, you can’t.”

Papyrus expected some harsh words, the beginning of a discussion or even a beating but all that followed was a simple nod, like he Sans expected nothing else.

“THANK YOU FOR BEING HONEST WITH ME.”

Just like that Sans turned around and went to the freshly sorted toys. He came back with the leash and the collar. The same they had used for their last time. Papyrus was surprised to see Sans choosing that. He had thought that his brother would avoid everything that had been involved in their last drama. Obviously he was wrong.

“AS YOU CAN IMAGINE I DON’T WANT YOU HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR MY BODY FOR NOW. SO I WILL TIE YOUR HANDS THE ENTIRE TIME. ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?”

“yes!”

“THEN COME AND SIT YOURSELF AT THE CORNER OF THE BED.”

And just as always, Papyrus did as he was told. He thought this to be a little unusual, getting his collar and being tied first since both of them were still fully dressed. But his lord didn’t disappoint. He sat himself in Papyrus lap and with one swift move pulled the jacket off of him, shortly followed by his sweater. He then started taking off Papyrus usual collar and replaced it with the one especially designed for their plays. When the choker was set and Papyrus expected Sans to attach the leash he didn’t.

“PAPYRUS, HOLD YOUR HANDS TOGETHER AND LIFT THEM OVER YOUR HEAD, AS FAR TOWARDS YOUR NECK AS YOU CAN.”

The younger did as described. It was a strange position, not necessarily uncomfortable but with time it certainly would be. Sans leaned around him until he was sitting on the bed. He took the leash and wrapped the soft leather carefully tight around Papyrus wrists and between his ulna and radius until he seemed okay with his bindings. Only then did Sans attach the leash to the ring at the back of the collar. 

“TRY MOVING YOUR ARMS, SEE HOW YOU CAN PUT THEM IN A POSITION TO REST AND SEE WHAT IT DOES WHEN YOU PULL TOO HARD.”

Sans had bound the leash with a rather short span to move. Papyrus was not able to rest his arms on his shoulder, he always had to lift them in one way or another. The binding itself was just as good as he was used from his brother. He tested what would happen if he pulled and the effect was just as expected. He got strangled. So Papyrus basically was in the position to decide how much air he wanted to give himself. If at all. 

He had to grin. His lord simply had the best ideas for every situation. The further up he would hold his arms, the worse became the lack of air.   
Sans eyed his every move, studies his every expression until he finally asked:

“ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?”

Papyrus smiled lovingly.

“yes, very much so.”

He felt Sans giving him a kiss to his bound hands, before he was on his way to take the place in front of his younger brother. For a moment he just stood there, mustering Papyrus yet again before, finally, he lifted his index finger and traced the features of Papyrus face. The taller skeleton leaned into the touch, wishing that those gloves would just magically disappear and he could feel those cool bones caress his own heated ones. Sans further followed the outer lines of his jaw, cupping it afterwards before trailing down towards his collarbone and sternum, where he rested his whole hand for it to stay there.

During those touches Papyrus had closed his eyes to increase the wonderful shiver that those caresses sent through his spine, but now he looked up to his lord and was greeted by a rare sight. His masters eyes were closed, and his face looked relaxed. Not his usual wariness, the frown plastering his face was gone and he looked almost peaceful. But Papyrus knew he wasn’t, he was highly concentrated. On what, Papyrus didn’t know. But it must be important when Sans spent so much time on doing whatever he was doing. 

He continued staring up at his lord. Looking at that face in combination with this tender touch made his soul flutter. It felt lighter and at the same time somehow fuller. Not like it was bursting but in a way as if the void within him had been replaced by a comforting coolness that spread throughout his body. It was like he was brought down to a level of comfort he hadn’t known before. 

He hadn’t even realised that somewhere in the process he had closed his eyes again. Just being in the moment, forgetting his worries, his sorrows, just being here with Sans by his side. He felt a slight shuffle and opened his eyes again. The sight that greeted him was breathtaking. His lord smiled at him, his pupils widened and almost filling his whole socket, a softness to his expression that Papyrus far too rarely saw. 

His older brother took a step forward to stand right between Papyrus legs. Being so close to him he laid his right arm around Papyrus shoulder until it was rested on the back, the other arm wrapped itself around the head, with the hand supporting the back of the skull. Then Sans placed his own head atop of Papyrus, lowering his mouth there in something similar to a long skeleton kiss. Papyrus head was rested against his lord’s chest. He smelled the bones, the faint ashen scent of dust, a hint of the different smells that woods had to offer and most of all the smell of freshly fallen snow. 

He was where he always needed to be, where he always wanted to be. There was no better place and he could call himself lucky if he would die like this. He only wished he could wrap his arms around his brother, pull him even closer. But it was better this way. Like that he would not be able to hurt the most precious thing he had in his otherwise senseless life. He wished they could be like that for ever. Simply them, only them without any care. He felt Sans was not his usual tense self, he was relaxed, calm, the way Papyrus wished he would always be. But he knew Sans couldn’t and he, Papyrus, was the greatest reason for that. Maybe, one day, he will be able to always make Sans be like this. But for now he would simply enjoy this little moment peace and fulfilment.


	3. In your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some care and preparation, Sans finally can ease his heat for now.

As much as Sans wanted to simply take Papyrus and fuck him into the ground, this was something he needed, they both needed. He had messed up big, last time they did this. It would be different now. He would keep control the whole time. He would make sure Papyrus was okay. He would not rely on the safeword, he would not even believe what Papyrus said. He had to know himself and therefore he needed them both grounded in the beginning.   
He tried to feel Papyrus soul through his ribs. The warmth that ebbed from the younger was somehow easing his own heat burning in his bones instead of fuelling it further. It was a curious thing how they always managed to complement each other when they let it happen. 

Even through his gloves Sans could feel the emotions coming from Papyrus soul. They were so very strong and so incredibly reassuring for Sans. He felt the deepest love one could only have, the want to be there for Sans. To be with Sans, and the longer they stayed like that, also the contentment to simply be, without any pressure put into Sans abilities of leading. There was also so much trust in Papyrus, which was remarkable considering how filled with doubts he still was. But it had become increasingly less from when the last time Sans had checked Papyrus as thoroughly as this. 

But he was still pushing further. Feeling the fear, the anger, that was always hidden somewhere deep within his little brother. Those were the feeling he had to watch out for. The moment those were becoming too prominent he had to stop, no matter what Papyrus did or said. 

This whole ordeal was not only to get a grip on the nuances of Papyrus magic and feelings but also to give them more time to adjust with the whole situation. He would not make the mistake like last time when they rushed into this, absolutely starved out and with needs clouding their minds. They were too much in a similar situation right now that he could even consider to risk it to simply start without proper preparation. That aside, he needed this time also to make a plan. On how to start, how to go on and where to set breaks. 

He would start with something they both liked, something that would not strain Papyrus too much but that would ease the worst of Sans heat. With a deep breath he prepared to part from his brother. Yet again he looked down on him.

Papyrus whole body was covered in scars and even his skull showed faint remains of wounds that had been inflicted on him a long, long time ago. Sans still remembered how he had seen every single one of them when they were fresh, how every new wound had scared him to death that his brother might die. That’s why he always tried, as rough as their games could be, to not ever leave a scar. He could not stand the thought of having his little brother hurt enough to show. The scars that went unseen but were imprinted on Papyrus soul were bad enough. More than once his little brother had asked Sans to cut him deep enough for a scar to form, to snap off one of his ribs or something the like but he had always refused. He simply couldn’t do it. 

Pushing himself away from the thoughts and his brother as well, he saw Papyrus looking up to him with so much adoration, it made his soul churn. He moved closer to his brothers teeth, licking at them in an almost ticklish way. Papyrus, as always, was only too eager to open his mouth and tryed to catch some of Sans tongue. But the older declined. Whenever Papyrus tongue got close to his own he retreated. But soon enough he wanted more than to play around and dipped into Papyrus mouth who in turn moaned happily about being finally connected. 

Sans kissed him deeply, with passion and fire, ravaging that mouth, holding the youngers head in between his hands, making them both long for more. During this kiss Sans had dropped down to sit in Papyrus lap and with every plunge forward to taste his sweet brothers magic he ground himself hard into the pelvis of the other. His own member had already formed and the increasing pressure was painful and pleasurable at the same time. Both had started to moan into the kiss, swallowing each other’s noises and drowning in their intimacy. 

Papyrus didn’t know what to do with his hands and more than once he had tried to go after Sans and touch him, hold him closer, but each time his binds restricted him and a little frustrated noise mixed into the otherwise pleasure filled moans.

Far too soon, but still not soon enough, Sans parted from their kiss. His gaze was clouded while Papyrus eyes were still closed. Moving his hands a little higher up he now had a better hold on the others head. He leaned his mouth at his brother’s forehead, not kissing but simply placing it there. He took deep breaths and with each one of them, the smell of Papyrus intensified; the muskiness, the sweat that always covered him, the faint mixture of leather and fur from his jacket and a little sharp sweetness that was very similar to the way he tasted when they kissed. 

Sans let out a quiet hum, even with his burning heat he really liked this closeness. How long had he denied himself this kind of affection? Very,very long and even now, with their sexually active romantic relationship, he was still restricting himself more often than not. 

“Papyrus, open your eyes.”

Sans whispered. He looked down on his brother, seeing that he did as told he started tracing at the outer lines of the Papyrus right socket with his fingers. He then replaced his finger with his tongue and ever so careful dipped it inside. 

Entering the socket was always a very unique feeling. Nothing compared to conjured genitals or even a blow job. The bone itself was very hard and even if the inside was hollow, the magic gathering in their heads was most intense. The tingles that the contact from magic on magic usually gave was several times intensified when the met in the head like that. Sans preferred to take this slowly because, if you don’t prepare adequately, injuries might be severe and even lead to blindness. But when Sans worked his tongue like that Papyrus knew and had enough time to accommodate him with his magic. 

Papyrus was shaking. Sans, even though he knew Papyrus liked it more than he could ever put in words, rarely played with his sockets. But when he did, his little brother always melted into the touches, just like now. He leaned every bit forward and his whole body seemed to slump into a pile of goo. His moans became more lust ridden and little purrs seem to vibrate through him. 

“saaans … oh sans please!”

It was obvious what the other wanted and with a last flicking twist of his tongue Sans stood up. Papyrus followed his movements and almost dropped over but Sans held him up and gave him a steady position to sit. The older skeleton didn’t do much of a show like he would usually do. Papyrus was ready and so was he and he certainly didn’t want to wait any longer. His erection had already left a wet spot of precum in his pants and Papyrus stared at that certain spot hungrily. Unbuckling his belt Sans simply let his shorts fall down to the floor before he stepped out of them and in front of his brother. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT PAPYRUS?”

“master, you know what i want … you know what i need.”

The last words sounded slurred and heavy, dripping with desire.

“YES, I DO, BUT I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT.”

Instead of giving an answer, Papyrus leaned forward again, almost losing his balance for a second time. But Sans reacted quickly. He made a step forward and grabbed Papyrus bound wrists, pulling backwards to bring him in a straight position and at that, effectively strangling him as well. Even as Papyrus was upright again Sans still didn’t let go of the wrists and the gurgling sounds from his little brother grew louder. With one hand he held this position, carefully increasing the pressure when Papyrus tried to lean backwards, while the other fondled with his rock hard member. It was torturously close to the youngers face. If Papyrus would have stretched out his tongue he could have licked it, but the pressure around his neck was keeping him from trying anything like that. 

Then he could breathe again and took deep, heavy breaths. Each time he puffed air out, it caressed Sans waiting member. But aside from a little twitch at the right brow bow the older one didn’t show any sign that it was arousing him. Harshly a gloved hand landed on top of Papyrus head and made him look up.

“NOW TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

The taller skeleton swallowed hard but finally gave the response Sans wanted to hear. 

“i want your cock. in my head. please my lord. use me!”

“ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE. WATCH YOUR EYELIGHT.”

With one hand still holding Papyrus head still, Sans used the other to lead his member to Papyrus right eye. Easily he slid himself into the cavity. 

He went slowly, even if all his senses screamed for more, for harsher movements, to just slam that thing deep down into the others head, he took his time. He wasn’t even halfway in when Papyrus spoke up, quite breathless but clear with his wording.

“please my lord i can take it, push it in. you needn’t be so careful. just fill me please. i can’t wait any longer.”

At that, Sans was very conflicted. Papyrus sounded sincere and on one hand he wanted to reward him for voicing his wishes, on the other though he didn’t want his brother to be the one who gives orders. But most of all: he just wanted to move! So he took Papyrus head between both hands and without another warning he rammed his cock deep inside Papyrus head. It was rough and when he felt the others bone on his hips he pressed them against each other in a grinding motion and stayed put. He didn’t continue to slam into Papyrus, he had to wait, he wanted to wait. The magic surrounding his dick was like little electric shocks that were sent through his entire body. He felt his cock twitch at the stimulation and heard little moans from down below. 

Salvia was dribbling down Papyrus chin. He had gone absolutely relaxed, he just wanted to be led, to be used and to give as few resistance as possible for that. It was a unique feeling of getting his socket fucked. It was an entirely different kind of intimacy. His magic surrounding Sans so fully and feeling his energy rush through him as well. The pressure inside his head, and the feeling of an emptiness being filled, literally and metaphorically, was most intense when he got skullfucked by Sans. His most important monster in the world. 

As Sans pulled back slowly again, Papyrus waited willingly for him to slam into him again. And he did, harder than before and Papyrus gasped. This time Sans didn’t pause. He continued to thrust into him harder and even harder. Whenever the older brother moved his hips towards Papyrus he pushed Papyrus head in the same direction. 

Papyrus loved being used like this, it was even better than with the mouth. He had to do absolutely nothing, just let it all happen and the feelings wash over him. 

The younger felt the desperate scratches of bones on bones when Sans phalanges tried to dig into his head for a better hold but failing. Papyrus wanted to feel more, still more and so he tried to close his eyes. Impossible with Sans erection within him but, oh the reaction that it got from Sans was so sweet. A frantic stutter and a gasped scream followed by an even hasher pace of fast thrusts into him were the reward.

“OHH F-FUCK P-PAPYRUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STARS THIS IS AMAZING! KEEP THAT UP! GAHH…”

And Papyrus did, he tried to close his eyes with all his might and Sans moans and screams got louder and louder with each bit of increasing pressure. But with the hard movements he couldn’t keep it up for long, which wasn’t necessary anyway. He felt his master was close. Member twitching and pulsating frequently and the onslaught of thrust had gained a frantic speed. And then he felt it.

Hot cum spurting into his head, spreading in him and collecting around Sans dick, running down the member and as such also out of Papyrus socket. Sans rode through his orgasm, movements slower and less ferocious but still holding the others head in a death grip and pumping his semen into him until he felt empty. 

Sans stayed hilted inside Papyrus socket. He tenderly caressed his brother’s head all the while. It could not be made out if it was to show Papyrus affection or for Sans to calm himself. Papyrus didn’t move. He just breathed deeply, just as if he was actually happy being like this. And he was. 

“ARE YOU FEELING WELL PAPYRUS?”

“oh yes, i am feeling very fine. i feel great. thank you.”

They stayed like this for a few moments more before Sans carefully began to remove himself. A pitiful whine let him stop.

“please my lord, don’t leave me yet.”

If Papyrus would have been able to, he would have clung to his master, to hold him still inside. Now he couldn’t do anything but to hope that Sans would stay. 

A mild huff followed.

“HMPF, FINE!”

Like this, Sans thought, he could at least contemplate on how exactly to go on further. But his thoughts didn’t want to stay at the subject. Papyrus always moved a little bit, so his member got a little friction the whole time. The warm breath caressing his thighs wasn’t something easily ignored either. Papyrus seemed relaxed though. Content to be this way, one eye was closed and the smile imprinted on him was close to blissful. 

This was fine to Sans as well first, but soon enough he began to feel at unease. He needed to do something again. It was not even his heat dreading to make him do something but his own never resting magic. 

“PAPYRUS, THAT’S ENOUGH.”

His little brother’s smile disappeared but Sans pulled out anyway. A little bit of his cum ran down Papyrus eye and the younger skeleton stretched out his tongue to lick it away. But Sans hold on to the appendage which made Papyrus look up in surprise.   
Ignoring this, Sans leaned down and licked the trail of his own cum up to the socked where he circled it tenderly before letting go of Papyrus tongue and diving into his mouth to reconnect in a deep kiss. Papyrus was in heaven. Tasting his master like this, so full of his aroma, it was the best he could think of. He just wanted to hug him, feel him, taste him and never let go. 

When Sans leaned back again Papyrus gaze was full of loving desire. 

“sans. sans… my lord … master i-i … stars… you …”

He was at a loss for words. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to express, he just knew he wanted Sans to know and judging from the others smile, devoid of bitterness or sarcasm, he knew what the other wanted to say, even if he didn’t know himself.  
Papyrus leaned forward, this time deliberately, until his head touched the ground directly in front of his lover’s feet. It was a straining position, with his hands bound the way they were, but it was just fine.

“thank you”

It was the closest Papyrus knew how to say what he felt. 

As he opened his eyes he saw that he was not looking at those boots anymore but that his lord kneeled in front of him. He felt careful hands lain below his chin and sternum and was brought up only a little to see that smiling face he adored so much looking at him with sparkling eyes. 

“DON’T THANK ME YET PAPYRUS, WE ARE FAR FROM DONE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love foreshadowing :)


	4. Extra: Sharing is caring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus muse about their others selves and them joining their sexual activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one does not actually belong to the plot of the story, but it fitted and wasn't worth a new fic.
> 
> Forgot to mention that this little chapter was very much inspired by yupimgross fic "make me yours". You should read that one, some good stuff. ;)

With a pleased smile Sans eyes got a softer expression.

“SAY PAPYRUS, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WISH TO DO?”

The younger looked surprised. What exactly was Sans getting at?

“IS THERE ANY FANTASY YOU WANT TO INDULGE IN? SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE DREAMED ABOUT BUT NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD COME REALITY?”

Papyrus blushed. Indeed he had something on his mind, but he thought it was quite overbearing since they already did so much that he loved. 

All the while Papyrus was thinking about if and how to tell his master what his fantasy was, Sans had walked behind him and undressed himself of one of his gloves. With the free hand he run along the vertebrae of his little brother’s neck.

“WELL…?”

Papyrus gulped.

“there … there is something. … you know about the other universes. and about the alternate versions of us. so, technically it would not even be cheating … well, i thought, it might be nice to have a threesome … or foursome … or … well you see where i am getting at.”

Sans had stopped his ministrations. The others response was no surprise to Sans, he had suspected something like that. Walking around again he made Papyrus sit back on the bed before he gave him a little push so he fell on his back. Not a comfortable position with the leash and the collar but Papyrus would make do. Sans started to climb on the bed as well and nestled himself next to Papyrus.

“FIRST, I AM PROUD THAT YOU TOLD ME THIS AND DIDN’T TRY TO HIDE IT. SECOND, I AM NOT GONNA DO A THREESOME WITH YOU. I REALLY DON’T CARE WITH WHOM YOU FUCK-“

“as long as it’s not grillby.”

Sans gave his brother a death glare before he continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“BUT I AM NOT GOING TO SHARE YOU WHEN WE HAVE SEX.”

Then Sans turned, not even lifting a brow bone but just staring mildly annoyed at Papyrus.

“AND THIRD, IT WOULD ABSOLUTELY BE CHEATING. THEY ARE US IN SOME WAY, BUT AT THE SAME TIME THEY ARE NOT IN SO MANY OTHER ASPECTS. THEY HAVE THEIR OWN PAST, 

THEIR OWN STORIES THAT FORMED THEM, THEY HAVE THEIR OWN FATE AND CHARACTER TRAITS THEY COULD EXPLORE.” 

“so you are not even a little bit interested in trying out one of them?”

Silence followed and Papyrus began to wonder if he maybe got too far. But Sand did continue and as he spoke, his voice had a trace of sweetness in it.

“NO, NOT REALLY. THEY ARE NOT YOU. NOT MY PAPYRUS. AND I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANY OTHER VERSION OF YOU OR ME IN THAT MATTER. YOU, THIS YOU, IS THE ONLY PAPYRUS I WANT BY MY SIDE.”

That was not so much of a surprise, but Papyrus could have sworn that his master would at least want to try another version of Papyrus or himself. This put him in a thoughtful mood, which was overshadowed by the declaration he had just heard. Those words had made his soul flutter against his chest. But a nagging question welled up in him.

“how come you don’t mind me sleeping with other monsters?”

Papyrus asked, honestly curious. He always admired how relaxed Sans handled that topic. He on the other hand, would never be able to accept if Sans slept with someone else than him. 

Sans answer was simple.

“I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY. AND IF OTHER MONSTERS DO THAT FOR YOU THAN THAT IS FINE.”

Sans rolled to his front to lie on top of Papyrus.

“BESIDES, YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ME. EVEN IF YOU HAD ONE OF THE OTHER SANSES AND COULD PLAY WITH THEM. BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT ME EITHER.”

Sans looked at Papyrus with all the sincerity in the world. And it was true. Papyrus had eyed the others with interest and they were funny to toy with, but none of them was his Sans, his lord. They were mere shadows of his brother’s greatness. They lacked so much as an individual and could never compare to the monster that he was lucky to call his lover.

“I AM HONESTLY SURPRISED THAT YOU ASKED ABOUT A THREESOME THOUGH; I MEAN, YOU USUALLY ARE SO VERY JEALOUS THAT I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE INTERESTED IN OTHERS JOINING US.”

Papyrus tried to avoid looking Sans in the eyes. 

“you wouldn’t have been touched by anyone else but me, you would have told the others what to do with me, or would have told me what to do with them.”

Slowly a bittersweet grin formed on Sans face before he shook his head.

“FIGURES. YOU GREEDY, SELFISH MONSTER.”

Lost in his thoughts Sans started to toy with the collar Papyrus was wearing.

“WHO WOULD YOU WANT TO TAKE PAPYRUS?”

He didn’t need to think long about it.

“all of them. but most of all the little berry.”

Sans tuned his face away. That was to be expected.

“YEAH, I THOUGHT YOU'D SAY THAT.”

His voice sounded almost sad. The older didn’t want to admit but that fact was hurting him.

“how come you guessed that?” 

“BECAUSE HE IS ME, OR TO BE PRECISE, EVERYTHING I COULD BE IF THE CIRCUMSTANCES WERE DIFFERENT. I COULD BE A CARING, LOVING, SMILING SUNSHINE THAT BRINGS JOY TO THE LIVES OF OTHERS.”

It filled him with disgust, it filled him with pain. The other was just so carefree and simply happy it made him sick. But sometimes he wished he could be like this too. 

“sans …”

Papyrus saw what was going on but he didn’t understand.

“oh sans, but you already are all those things.” 

Hesitant Sans lifted his head a bit to look at Papyrus again.

“you are you. and you are amazing. the blueberry is nothing compared to you. consider what we have been through, what you have done to get us where we are now. you are such an outstanding monster and the love of my life and you are right, none of them is ever taking the place of yours. you, this you, is the only one who owns me, fully and with every sense of it.”

Sans smiled weakly. 

“YES, YOU ARE RIGHT. IT IS STUPID TO MULL OVER THIS. WE ARE WHO WE ARE AND DEAL WITH WHAT WE HAVE THE BEST WE CAN, NO NEED TO COMPARE HERE. “

That being said, Sans closed this topic by standing up and walking over to his toys, so he could continue with his plan and have fun with Papyrus.


	5. Hands up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a surprise for Papyrus and he is absolutely into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.

Before he would start their next game, it was time to brighten the room a bit. Walking around Sans lit all the candles that were around. For what was about to come he needed to see clearly and a half dimmed room would not be beneficial to his sight. 

When the room finally was filled with light, Sans made his way to a locked drawer. Taking the keys out of his pocket he opened the lock and eyed what was in there. From Papyrus point of view he couldn’t see a thing. Sans blocked the sight and he was sitting in the wrong angle to look what the drawer had to offer. 

But still, this was new. 

Papyrus hadn’t even known there was a drawer, never mind a locked one. What could be hidden in there that Sans thought it necessary to lock it away? 

Well he would find out soon enough. But it truly was unsettling. They had so many toys and none of them had to be locked away. Not even the knifes. They hung neatly along the wall on a magnetic bar.  
Sans turned around, still blocking the view and hands empty. He eyed the other monster until he ordered Papyrus to face the bed and away from Sans. The younger skeleton still wore his shoes and pants, while Sans was fully dressed. But this would change soon. 

The one in charge took the few steps separating them and stood behind Papyrus. The younger felt a gloved hand playing along is exposed vertebrae and couldn’t stop from shivering at the tender touch. He could feel the cooling breath tickling along his spine. Reaching down from behind Sans started to open the taller ones pants and let them slide to the floor. Leaning his head against his brothers back Sans let his hands roam his body. Dipping in between the ribs, petting along the iliac crest, playing with the tailbone, he fully enjoyed his exploration and even more the little shivers and noises he got from Papyrus. 

Sans walked around the naked body in front of him to muster the face. Sockets halfway closed and a healthy blush covered the cheekbones. There was no sign of tension, doubt or fear. A little smile played along the features of the older skeleton. He moved to cup his little brother’s cheek, who in turn immediately leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. With a slight rearrangement of his hand he signalled Papyrus to move down and in turn got up to his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on top of Papyrus forehead. It was not a comfortable position for his younger brother due to his confines but he didn’t seem to care. With a last reassuring glance Sans got down to his knees. 

He could feel how Papyrus held his breath, believing Sans would do something nice to the general pelvic area. But it was completely ignored. The only thing Sans did was to help Papyrus out of his shoes to get rid of his pants. 

Standing there fully exposed wasn’t something Papyrus minded. He was there to be used by his lord and he had seen him in any way he could. There was no need to feel shame. But whenever Sans took the time to let his gaze wander and observe every little move Papyrus made, it got to the younger. He started to squirm lightly, maybe trying to hide something from his brother, but his hands were tied. Literally.

An amused chuckle left Sans at the display before him. 

“PAPYRUS, PLEASE GET ON THE BED AND COMFORTABLE.”

This was easier said than done. Sans was aware of that but he still enjoyed how Papyrus was crawling on the bed, trying his best not to drop over and finally settled against the pillows in a position somewhere between sitting and lying. 

It was not too uncomfortable but Papyrus started to feel a light tingle of exhaustion in his arms. The way he had to hold them was a bit straining and he felt like his joints would pop out if he made a wrong move or moved too fast. He tried his best to relax and observe what Sans was doing. 

His lord had made his way back to the secret drawer. Slowly he turned around, holding something in his hand, finally revealing what has been hidden inside. And what he saw made Papyrus soul beat faster. 

Sans stood there, in the middle of the room with a revolver in his right hand. His arms were dangling loosely to his sides. 

Suddenly his collar felt tighter than before as he saw Sans lifting his armed hand to the side until it was stretched out and the gun pointed at the wall. All the while Papyrus was focusing the Gun Sans way eying his brother intently. 

Papyrus felt his soul beat even faster, little pearls of sweat ran down his bones and were caught in the leather of his choker. He felt his magic stir and his whole body vibrating. He was ready to jump but he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to.  
And then Sans shot. 

The sound echoed in the room and filled it heavily, a little smoke cloud danced from the mound of the gun. The bang still rang in Papyrus head and he felt himself grin and felt his tongue formed, even without his master saying so.   
This was strange, this was new. This was exciting!

Sans looked at the magazine and let the barrel roll before he snapped it in the right position with a little “clack”.

Papyrus was shivering and his magic had definitely gathered in his pelvis, luckily without forming something.

“PAPYRUS, I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY. IN THOSE CHAMBERS ARE TWO REMAINING BULLETS; I WILL NOT SECURE THE GUN AND WE WILL PLAY WITH IT. I DON’T KNOW WHICH SHOT WILL BE THE ONE SHOOTING A BULLET, SO WE WILL PLAY A LITTLE RUSSIAN ROULETTE. I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT TO MOVE TOO MUCH, OTHERWISE THIS GAME WILL END RATHER DRASTICALLY AND IN THE WORST CASE SCENARIO WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT RESET. I DON’T WANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, SO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN EXCACTLY TO WHAT I SAY. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“yes, yes you have m’lord. i understand”

Papyrus answer was fast. He wanted to continue. He wanted this, whatever this might mean. 

“VERY WELL, THEN I WANT YOU TO MAKE A PUSSY FIRST.”

That was the least difficult task Papyrus would have to deal with. His magic had already begun to manifest into a puffy vagina. But when his lord ordered to finally let it come to life, Papyrus sighed with relieve. 

Sans had his eyes on his little brother the whole time, always watching for any signs of this play to be too much, but so far, everything was just peachy. So with leaning the revolver over his shoulder he took step after step towards Papyrus. He, on the other hand, got more fidgety with each step Sans made. Walking to the side of the bed Sans began to kneel beside Papyrus. With one hand he balanced himself against the headboard, the other gun equipped hand made a halt in front of Papyrus face. A droplet of sweat threatened to fall into Papyrus socket but Sans licked it away, smiling at the breathless condition Papyrus was in. The revolver felt hard and cold against the youngers heated bones when Sans began to trace it along his features. 

At those caresses Papyrus leaned forward, jaw slack and tongue sticking out in a savage fashion. Suddenly Sans pushed the gun into Papyrus gasping mouth up till it was hilted. At the unexpected intrusion Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from gagging but he soon felt the metal to be removed from his mouth. Panting and drooling like a dog he looked up to his master, who looked at him in return in an almost loving kind of way.

Playfully Sans started to circle Papyrus open mouth with the tip of the gun and just on cue Papyrus stretched out his tongue and began licking at it.

“THAT’S JUST RIGHT. WHAT A GOOD BOY YOU CAN BE. NOW WORSHIP THAT GUN LIKE IT WAS MY COCK, CARESS IT, SUCK IT, LET IT INVADE AND FILL YOUR MOUTH.”

Papyrus twirled his tongue around the gun, with his tip he drove into the hole, very well aware that his tongue would be splattered before his head would have another hole, if a shot went loose. But he didn’t care, even less when Sans pushed the revolver into him again. This time he was prepared and relaxed. He started sucking and could feel the metallic taste in his mouth. Dimly it crossed his mind that Sans finger was still hovering above the trigger. But he didn’t care. Sans would take care. He let his jaw go slack, enjoyed the movement Sans made with his toy, enjoyed the harshness of the gun against his bones and the insistent pushing of Sans hand. 

Far too soon he felt his mouth empty again. He looked up only to see that Sans held the gun upwards to the ceiling and licked a long stripe of Papyrus own salvia off the firearm. The whole time while he was doing it, he never broke eye contact with his brother.   
Papyrus gulped loudly. This picture was just so, damn sexy. He didn’t think he had ever seen him doing something more suggestive. Involuntarily he tried to reach forward, only be strangled as his bindings held him back. Just a moment later he felt the hard metal scratch at his sternum. Sans was pointing the gun at him, just where his soul was. 

“YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ME; YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO MOVE.”

Voice low and not quite a growl but very close to it, Sans let the revolver trace along the bones in Papyrus neither regions before he started rubbing the clit. A loud gasp let Sans look up again, grinning widely. He didn’t need to stimulate Papyrus, he was ready for all he could give. Face flushed, eyes out of focus and arms tugging at the leash in a desperate manner to keep the rest of his body still. He was shaking, less from fear but from the thoughts of what was about to be done to him. 

Sans didn’t stop with stimulating the sensitive area of Papyrus cunt. He saw him tense up even more. Letting go of his task Sans shifted his position. He placed himself next to his lover and pulled him closer, left arm wrapped around the taller ones torso. The other hand was sliding along the widely spread femurs of his brother, willing, open, ready to be fucked, ready to be destroyed and end up as a whimpering mess. 

Sans saw Papyrus juices shimmering at the metal of the gun and pulled it up between their faces.

“LICK IT, HAVE A TASTE OF YOURSELF.” 

The same moment that Papyrus began to lick, Sans mimicked his motion. Their tongues met and they both tasted Papyrus raw essence. Pulling the gun down below Sans inched their faces closer together. 

And then he kissed his darling brother at the same moment he pushed the firearm into the waiting mound. 

Papyrus reaction was exhilarating. His whole upper body lifted off the bed for a moment as he gasped into Sans mouth, who started pumping into his pussy in earnest, all the while he was plundering the others mouth. 

Sans could feel the wetness running down the gun, making it slippery and harder to hold, but his grip never wavered. 

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to start grinding his hips down and onto the revolver but the moment he did, Sans finger slipped and a shot went lose. 

Both stilled. The only thing that could be heard in the silence were their heavy breaths. Sans eyes were fixed on Papyrus who in turn stared down to his genitals. 

Nothing had happened. He was still okay. Everything was fine. With a deep sigh Papyrus fell back into the pillows. But Sans was not the least amused. 

“PAPYRUS YOU IDIOT! THIS ONE WAS EMPTY. LUCKILY. I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! DO THIS SHIT AGAIN AND WE WILL END THIS ON THE SPOT.”

After the first moment of relieve, Papyrus was shaking.

He could have been dead now. 

But the thought didn’t scare him. 

It should, but he only felt himself getting wetter at that. The idea of him dying while he was gunfucked by Sans was the most arousing thing he could imagine. The best way to go for sure. They couldn’t stop now!

“please, go on.”

Papyrus didn’t care what would happen later, as long as Sans would continue. The smooth metallic texture of the firearm against his inner walls, stimulated him further still and in turn the gun was drenched in his fluids even more than before. Slowly Sans started to move again, but soon enough picked up his pace and not for long thrusted into Papyrus violently. He showed no mercy and to both their moans and Papyrus hitching breath mixed the sound of the penetrating gun delving into the wetness of the orange glowing cunt. 

Sans movements became harder, more insistent and it took all of Papyrus to not fall into the rhythm, to actually stay completely still. But his arms couldn’t hold still, he pulled and pulled at his bindings, not realising that his breathing had become more erratic and it became increasingly difficult to catch a breath. The pressure around his neck was sweet and so he only pulled harder. His surroundings became a blur and all he did was feel how he got fucked by Sans and his wheezing breath and his consciousness trying to slip away. His body began to spasm, it was longing for air. He was the one holding it back but he was not able to loosen his arms enough to let himself breathe. He was close before thrashing out and then Sans found a spot and Papyrus came. He wailed and felt like he would cut off his neck with the intensity he pulled at his collar. His legs clenched together to hold Sans hand in place, who was still pounding into him mercilessly. Sans other hand finally brought Papyrus hands down so he could take short, hitching, stuttering breaths. He finally could feel the delicious throbbing of his pussy that pulsated around the hard metal inside him.

Sans still didn’t stop, but Papyrus body began to relax, and his legs finally gave the hand free. The younger dropped to the bed heavily. Trying to inhale as much air as he could. His hips moved on their own account and he was neither willing nor able to stop them. But Sans didn’t seem to mind. He still continued to ride Papyrus through his orgasm before he slowly began to retract the gun. 

Papyrus felt raw and open. 

Ad it felt so good! But aside from that, his foggy mind had a hard time focusing on anything else. So he barely registered that Sans left his side and stood up from the bed.

With a heavy breathing Papyrus in his back Sans made his way to put the gun back into the for it predestined drawer. 

Before, he opened the magazine to unload the weapon. Only there was nothing left to unload. Of course not. Like hell would Sans ever play with his babybrother with a loaded gun, but that’s something Papyrus didn’t need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, tags are awesome, but how are you supposed to surprise your reader when you have to give it all away with them?


	6. Hot and cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to talk but only for Sans to distract Papyrus with passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite chapter for several reasons.

Returning to his brother Sans saw that he was still dazed. His reaction had been far more responsive than he had thought, but that’s good to know for future endeavours. 

Carefully Sans worked the collar and leash until Papyrus hands were finally free. Immediately they moved towards Sans, who, for a moment, stared at them in shock. 

But they didn’t touch. Shortly before Papyrus grabbed him he held back. Staring at Sans with wide eyes, like he just realised what he had almost done and what this had meant; he looked very afraid. So did Sans, but he caught himself faster and grabbed the others hands still hanging mid-air.

“i want to touch you.”

Came the hoarse, quiet plea from Papyrus. 

Sans didn’t move. He just kept on holding his brothers hands, staring at him … or right through him. It was hard to make out. 

“sans, sans please hug me, take my in your arms, pull me closer please!”

Papyrus voice was borderline desperate. If it was for his need to be close to Sans or out of worry because of the lack of the others response was unclear. 

“my lord!”

Just like the moment before never happened Sans let go of Papyrus hands and leaned down, wrapping himself around his little brother and holding him close to his chest. 

Sans embrace was sincere, honest, but Papyrus could feel the frantic beat of Sans soul. Sans had been scared, scared of him! He wanted to wrap his own arms around Sans, to show him that there was nothing to be afraid of. But he wasn’t sure if that was what the other would want. 

“WAS IT TOO MUCH?”

Papyrus heard his master ask. 

“no! not at all! quite the contrary, you could almost say it was mind-blowing.”

He hoped this would lift the mood a bit, not one of the best puns but it was fitting. The faintest laughter could be made out coming from Sans. He seemed to appreciate the attempt. Papyrus felt his older brother turn his head and did the same.   
They looked into each other’s eyes, both smiling, both souls beating in the same rhythm.

Each and every time Papyrus looked in those eyes he was simply amazed. Those clear blue eyes, burning with coldness, but sometimes so soft and caring. He couldn’t stand looking at them for longer. He felt like he was drowning if he looked for too long. But today, in this moment, he didn’t avoid his gaze and maybe for the first time he saw something he had never realised before. 

The love was there, it always was, also the strength but there was a loneliness he hadn’t registered. But how could Sans be lonely? Papyrus was with him, always. Why was he lonely? And the longer he mustered that expression he also saw fear. And it was not the fear from before, it was something that was always there, just Papyrus hadn’t seen it up until now. 

Papyrus smile had faded, and so had Sans’ when he saw his brothers expression change, a frown was now added to that otherwise smooth porcelain-like face.

“sans, what are you afraid of?” 

Usually Papyrus wasn’t this blunt, but he wanted to know, he needed to know.

Sans face shut down like a curtain hiding the stage. Maybe without realising he moved a few inches away and turned his head to look at the draping of the bed.

“What makes you think I am afraid?”

His voice was quiet. But not defensive as Papyrus had expected. 

“your eyes … and your soul. so, why are you afraid?”

Sans closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was a matter he didn’t want to think about. 

“I was afraid I had pushed you too far and hadn’t even realised it … and that you might … hurt me again.”

This confession seemed to take a lot from Sans, but at the same time Papyrus saw that while it was true, this was only the tip of the iceberg. There was much, much more to it. 

Papyrus felt his soul churn. It was really bad, and it was his fault, his fault for not being able to hold himself back. He just wanted to take Sans in his arms but this would just do the exact opposite of what he wanted to achieve. He wanted to reassure Sans that he would never hurt him. But he had told him so, so many times he wouldn’t, he had spoken so many words and kept none of them. 

“sans, i…-”

Papyrus didn’t get a chance in finding the right words. Sans turned around to face his love, placing a hand on his cheek.

“It’s okay Papyrus –“

No, it was not!

“-that is nothing you should concern yourself with-“

Yes, it was!

“-that is my responsibility.”

And now there was undeniable pain written all over the smaller skeletons face. Papyrus couldn’t hold back, as slowly as he possibly could muster he reached up to cover Sans hand. 

“Sans, what can I do for you? What can I do to make it better?” 

A bittersweet smile crossed the elders face.

“Do what you can to become the skeleton you want to be, the skeleton you think you are supposed to be, without letting others force you to become someone you don’t want to be.”

Papyrus was a cry-baby, he had always been and he knew that, but hearing his brother still believing he could change on his own account, still wishing for Papyrus best despite Sans own suffering was touching Papyrus in places that almost overwhelmed him with the intensity of those emotions.

He felt the small body lowering itself on his and felt Sans teeth clank against his own. There was nothing passionate about it, nothing like it was just few moments before, where Sans had inflicted so much pleasure on him. This was intimate, it was soft, almost hesitant. But soon the kiss became more insistent, almost sort of desperate. Desperate to express something words would fail to do. Papyrus closed his eyes, let the feeling carry him away. That was until he felt a little wet drop on his cheek. But before he could open his eyes to see Sans he felt the other leaving the bed, and as Papyrus sat up and looked at his brother, all he could see was Sans walking away, his back facing Papyrus. He saw how his brother walked to his tools and when Sans turned around he held two long bright blue ribbons in his hands.

“ARE YOU READY TO CONTINUE?”

Papyrus didn’t know what to say, he still tried to wrap his head around what had happened before. But he nodded. Sans signed him to get up. When he reached Sans he felt a hand lain on his sternum. The glove was gone. Bones scraped against bones, leading Papyrus to relax a little. But not enough on Sans account.

“LOOK AT ME!”

Papyrus did, and this time Sans stood there in all his usual glory. Proud, powerful, sincere and even if he wouldn’t forget about the moment they had shared before, those thoughts were out of place for now and he concentrated on what Sans wanted to do. He was his lord after all, his master and he was in heat, so it was more than ever on Sans to decide what they would do and when. 

The moment Sans felt Papyrus relax again he began with skilled fingers to bind the taller ones arms together. In a shimmery arrangement he weaved the ribbon through radius and ulna of both arms in a crossing pattern, he pulled tight until the bones scraped at each other. He had started at the wrists until he had reached the middle of the forearm, where he set the first knot. Two long strings were dangling there. Testing if the bindings were tight enough and wouldn’t slide out of place. He pulled the strings tight, with no chance for Papyrus to move them. His arms were bound in front of him and yet again Sans dropped to his knees. This time Papyrus didn’t even give in to the illusion that his lord might do something pleasuring for him. To his surprise he did though. Not in the way he expected, but he was fingering his pelvis, leading ribbons through the holes and successfully binding his arms to his pubis.

Sans went back to the bed and grabbed a pillow only to throw it carelessly on the floor.

“PAPYRUS, GET ON THE GROUND. LAY DOWN, PLACE YOUR HEAD ON THE PILLOW.”

The younger followed the order without hesitation. Quite the contrary, he seemed almost hectically to bring himself in position. 

This would be fun.

It was time for Sans to practice his lacing skills.

Since Papyrus arms were fixed he needed to work the spine and ribs. He began to tie the shiny ribbon around the shoulder blades. From there he led the strings towards the spine wrapping them around in a crossed pattern, carefully watching to warp it between the transverse processes. With every slight movement his finger brushed over the bones. Feather light movements made Papyrus shiver and elicited a sweet smile from Sans. Ghosting further down Sans finger worked fast and precise until he had reached the pelvic area. When he began to fiddle the soft fabric through the holes in the sacrum Papyrus began to wiggle his hips. 

A harsh tug on the ribs made him still.

“STOP IT. SERIOUSLY HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK IF YOU DON’T KEEP STILL? ITS NOT AN EASY TASK YOU KNOW?”

Even with the harshness of the pull, Sans voice was sweet and caring. 

“NOW BE A GOOD BOY AND RELAX FOR ME, I STILL HAVE A BIT TO WORK ON.”

Papyrus tried as best he could. He didn’t want to disappoint his master but it was really, really hard. 

Sans had finished to lace through the holes and now wrapped the ribbon tightly around the tip of the sacrum and knotted it to a bow. After that he took the strings that were still dangling from Papyrus arm bindings and lead them between the holes of the ischium. He pulled at those confines to signal Papyrus to lift his hips a bit and he complied. When he found the right position he also bound the strings together in a bow front sides so it accentuated the acuate pubis.

Eying his work critically Sans followed the structure of the ribbon. Very soft touches were followed by some corrections and tugs at one place or another. During this, Papyrus couldn’t stop whimpering. Sans knew it was sensitive and it was driving the younger nuts and that’s precisely what he wanted. But the fun part has not even begun. 

After he had controlled what he had done, Sans rested his hand on the middle of Papyrus back. 

“IS ANYTHING NOT THE WAY ITS SUPPOSED TO FEEL?” 

Papyrus only shook his head. 

With a quick move Sans closed his hand around Papyrus neck and pulled him up fast. The taller one rested with his back against Sans front. Moving from the neck to Papyrus mandible one finger softly danced along the teeth.

“YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO USE WORDS. SO TRY IT ONE MORE TIME.”

Sans voice was a whisper and his head was pressed flush against the side of Papyrus’. 

Swallowing heavily the taller monster tried to voice his answer. Hushed and raspy were his words all the while Sans was still caressing him. The other hand was now fondling his front, tracing along the sternum and scraping over the dented surface of his ribs.

“m-my lord, your work is perfect as usual.”

“NOT AS PERFECT AS YOU ARE PAPYRUS.”

That made the younger brother blush. Praise was something Sans did occasionally but each and every time it got to Papyrus. It excited him and made him feel bashful at the same time. 

With a sudden mood swing Sans pressed Papyrus back, down to the floor. His legs were still slightly spread and in a kneeling position but his upper body was leaning against the floor, face first. 

“DON’T MOVE!”

Was the only order he got. So the only thing he could do was to hear how Sans stepped away from him, which left him yearning immediately. Sans needed to be close to him!

It didn’t take long and he heard his brother come back to. He saw his master’s feet right in front of him before the older one keeled down. His crotch was close enough to Papyrus face that the enticing smell of sans essence was crawling into Papyrus nose. He could stick out his tongue. Maybe he could reach the bulge that was showing in those far too tight pants. Sneakily he let his tongue roll out and indeed, he could reach Sans covered member. With as much pressure as he could muster in the position he was in and with the distance between him and his desires he began to stimulate Sans shaft. It wasn’t much, but enough for Sans to register and the moment he did, Papyrus felt a hot stinging pain at the back of his head running down to his neck. 

The sudden heat made him flinch and bite his own tongue, which only added to the pain shooting though his head. 

“ARE YOU EVER GONNA LEARN? I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!”

Another few drops landed on Papyrus shoulder blades. A sharp intake of his breath calmed him down. Sans was pouring wax on him, he finally registered. 

Another wave of the burning hot sensation crashed through Papyrus when it suddenly wasn’t just droplet anymore but a whole gush of wax hat drenched his lacing and a part of his spine in the fluid. He felt it drip down to the floor and shiver after shiver went through his bones as the wax began to try and harden between his bones. Wax was like nothing else, it covered every little bit of surface and it felt like it became a part of him. The first stinging feeling of hotness soon ebbed away and was replaced by a soreness that was soothed by the nice feeling of the hardening wax against the bones. 

“more, please”

Was all papyrus could bring out. It was too good. The change of hot and cold of being hurt and being calmed, of being enveloped by such a flexible texture. 

To his greatest delight he felt another rush of pain making him see white. Swiftly Sans had emptied a very bulbous candle in one go and covered half of Papyrus spine in wax. His upper part was, aside from one blade, wax free but that changed soon enough.  
With this Sans took his time. He only let it drop down in a thin stream along the neck and further down. Papyrus felt good, oh so good. He didn’t want for Sans to ever stop. The pain ebbing off from his lower spine was just as nice a feeling as the anew risen burn at his upper vertebrae. 

Then there was a pause, nothing happed. 

But then he felt his pelvis drenched in the hot wax and he screamed out. Tears began to run down his face and it was just so hot! In every sense of the word. The feeling of the smooth wax running along his private parts, invading even the spaces where he couldn’t reach himself setting his bones on fire. It was a feeling he could not describe. He just let the ecstatic moment take over him fully. 

Little pants came from the taller monster, since he had a hard time breathing regularly with his excitement. 

“HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP PAPYRUS?”

The one spoken to had some difficulties in getting his mouth to formulate words.

“gwah, I … ohh hmn good. all … fine.”

“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE MORE?”

“yes! give me more!”

Sans smiled at that. 

“VERY WELL.”

He saw how Sans stood up and heard how the door opened. Was Sans going to leave him here like this? All alone? What was he planning? 

Papyrus was not worried, he just didn’t know what to expect. 

And it thrilled him. 

Not even a minute later he heard the door close again and heard the light footsteps of his brother coming closer.

And then he gasped loudly as he felt coldness all around him. 

“fuck, starts, fuck sans!”

He brought out in between huffs and moans. His older brother had just went out to gather a huge amount of snow and had thrown it all on Papyrus. The sudden switch from hot to cold let Papyrus ache against his binds, which only lead him to let out a groan when he felt his pubis stimulated by his own movements. 

After the first shock vanished the coldness was soothing. Calming. Relaxing even. It didn’t take long for the snow to melt. 

Now he was left with a certain numbness. He couldn’t even register the wax on his bones anymore.

“ARE YOU READY PAPYRUS?”

Ready for what?

Well whatever it was, he would take it. 

“yes, m’lord.”

And then he was on fire. 

Literally. 

Using one of the many candles, Sans ignited the ribbons covering Papyrus bones. The ones that were free from wax burned into ash quickly, but most of the ribbon that decorated Papyrus body was soaked in the liquid and just kept on burning.   
The previous numbness from the cold was gone soon and his hands were free. It was not painful for now but the taller skeleton felt the need to sit up to look at his pelvis covered in flames. 

It was a view to behold. Little flames dancing around, licking at everything they could burn and his own bones slowly took a darker colour. At some places they were already blackened. It was a fascinating display. That was until the burning of the flames finally got through to him. First he began to wriggle, feeling his pubis and tailbone all tingly, then he began to breathe heavily before he started to moan as the burning turned into pain and he had to lean forward again to get a hold of himself. He was sweating like crazy and the smell of burned fabric filled the room. 

He was burning. 

He was melting. 

He was turning to dust.

And it felt so good. 

But then it all stopped again and for a moment Papyrus was breathless when the cold water hit him full force. 

Shaking, he barely held himself up on his arms and knees. 

That had been intense. That had been fucking amazing!

His lord really was the best. 

The moment his shivering arms threatened to let him fall hard on his face he felt his master reach for him. Sans held him close in his lap. Sitting on the floor, chest to chest, Papyrus was not able to return the embrace, he was just happy that his lord held him.   
That he could smell him. And was close to him. 

“PAPYRUS ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?”

He heard the worry in the others voice and didn’t understand why.

“… this, was … the best thing … ever” 

Breathlessly Papyrus managed to spill out those words. Well it was a slight exaggeration, there were better things than that, but this experience had been just awesome.

“I AM HAPPY TO HEAR THAT.”

Sans voice sounded far away, and dimly he registered that his brother began to fiddle with the remains of the ribbon and the wax in his best attempts to clean Papyrus. 

This was fine. 

This was more than fine.

And with this thought Papyrus closed his eyes to take a little well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a special thanks to Pen for reminding me that I wanted to use wax play :)


	7. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to try something new with Papyrus yet again. But the younger does not seem to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens but it's not the important part here.

The older brother looked down to his Papyrus and smiled. It was a wonderful sight when he treated his little brother right and he passed out from all this with such a peaceful expression on his face one could think he was actually happy. 

Tenderly holding the sleeping figure in his arms he started to crumble off the remaining wax from these scarred bones. Though this was easier thought than done. Sans knew well that Papyrus enjoyed wax play but due to the mess it always produced he tended to only use it when Papyrus had been a really good boy. Stuck between the joints, it was hard to get it out, but he did the best he could. Certainly Papyrus wouldn’t do it himself when they were finished. Once Sans didn’t clean Papyrus after toying with wax and he could still find remains a week after. 

Which had led to a severe punishment. 

Now the worst mess was gone, for the rest he needed a brush that he didn’t have in the shed. But it didn’t matter, he would clean Papyrus after their play anyway. 

Less concerned with the task of cleaning he could undisturbed watch the resting body. The fire had indeed burned some of the bones and colored them black. To his surprise they showed the same pattern as the ribbon had been. It looked rather enticing.  
One hand carefully traced the blackened parts of the bones. The soft touches earned him a slight movement of Papyrus, who didn’t wake up though. 

Most of the coaled bones would simply wash off as soon as they got a bath, but some places seemed to have burned hotter and deeper and they might last for this timeline. But they would be gone in the next reset. 

Firmly gripping Papyrus, Sans started to walk to the bed and lay the taller skeleton on it. Looking at him like this reminded him a little bit of sleeping beauty. Though he would most certainly not do what the prince had done. He still couldn’t read the more romanticised, modern version without a bitter aftertaste. 

Pulling up the blanket he wrapped Papyrus in it tightly and let him sleep. For what he had planned the younger needed to be rested and aware. The he stood up. Looked for his equipment and checked if everything was as it was supposed to. Again, this was something entirely new and he wasn’t sure how Papyrus would respond to it. After he was satisfied with the set-up he went back to the bed ad seated himself next to Papyrus. 

It was a curious thing. Both of them got incredibly aroused when they played but sometimes neither of them came. Mostly it was Sans for that matter but that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy it. Just like right now. He still felt his heat, but it was more of a comfortable simmer, even though he had gotten himself off only when they had just begun. 

Without him noticing his hand had wandered below the blanket and had searched for Papyrus’. He just realised that he had intertwined their fingers when he felt a light squeeze from his brother and only moments after that Papyrus eyes began to open. Sleepily they looked around until he saw Sans. He then flashed a wide smile at him and the older felt reminded of the first time he ever saw Papyrus smile. It wasn’t as bright and as pure as that very first one, but this one was the closest he had ever gotten as far as he remembered. 

Without giving it a second thought he gave Papyrus a sweet kiss on his mouth. Smiling at him almost as brightly. 

“How are you doing? Have you slept well?”

It had only been a short nap but Papyrus seemed properly refreshed. Probably because he was so used to only get naps and to get the most out of them as well.

“i just feel so good. my head feels light and my body heavy. perfectly relaxed, especially after that nap. … maybe a bit itchy as well. ”

Sans kissed him again. 

“ARE YOU UP FOR MORE?”

Papyrus would have been content with laying there, just cuddling with Sans. But his master was not the type to cuddle. He was getting restless when they just lay there without doing anything. Their previous endeavour had been rather exhausting. And the burns from the ribbon still hurt. With every move and every bit of sheet that rubbed against it the stinging intensified. It wasn’t only surficial, he even felt it in his bones. Which was rather strange and a rare occurrence. It was a similar sensation to being in heat, only less pressing and pleasurable. Added to that, some of the scorched parts started to heal and therefore itched annoyingly. He wanted to go on. Somehow. That was what they were here for but … he wouldn’t mind a longer break. Maybe something to drink or eat. And yes, a lot more cuddling even if that meant more pain due to touches. Nevertheless, that was not what he said. 

“sure, whatever you want is good with me.”

That made Sans frown. There was the enthusiasm missing that belonged to it for it to be fun. He eyed Papyrus intently before taking his hand and letting it hover above Papyrus sternum.  
Papyrus was definitely not up for more.

“you liar.”

Sans whispered. Kneeling on the bed he looked to the side. Unsure of what to do. Papyrus would just follow along if Sans insisted in going on but that was not was Sans wanted. Far from it. He balled his hands to fist clenching them. His eyes flickered, thoughts and alternatives rushing through his head but nothing was working the way it should. Jumping off the bed he began to pace through the room, with a rather perplexed Papyrus following his every move. 

Just like a trapped tiger Sans began walking from one end of the room to the other. 

“bro, what’s wrong? i said i am good to go.”

Sans didn’t even seem to register that Papyrus had said something. 

“really, whatever you have planned or want to do i feel good for it.”

It was making Sans sick. How could he lie to him like that? Why would he do that? 

“sans, you are still in heat, you need to get it off.”

“SHUT UP!”

Sans snapped back harshly. He had enough of this deceiving rambling. Finally he stood still to glare at Papyrus but what he saw surprised him mildly.

Papyrus face was flushed, a slight spark could be seen in his eyes and a playful smile was plastering his face. His posture had changed. He now leaned forward and the blanket had fallen down, so his naked upper body was revealed. Within the blink of an eye his whole demeanor had switched and Sans was more than certain: he was ready to play now. 

He didn’t question how or why the sudden change happened, he just wanted to continue. 

“PAPYRUS I WANT TO DO SOMETHING NEW TO YOU. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY IT OUT?”

A frantic nod followed and shortly Sans wanted to tell Papyrus to voice his opinion before he recalled that he had told him to be silent. So Sans nodded in return and made his way to get the utensils he needed. 

Said utensils mainly meant a motorcycle helmet. Which was rather odd. What would they need a helmet for? Their plays could be quite intense but they had never needed protection for that. The pain was intended, so why a helmet? Would it be much worse than anything they had done before? Papyrus wished he could make out what other things Sans was carrying, maybe then it would all make some more sense. 

The bed dipped only a bit when Sans lowered himself to free Papyrus from the blanket completely and then straddled his legs. 

“PAPYRUS I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU DEAF. AND I WILL BLINDFOLD YOU AS WELL. I CAN STILL SEE AND HEAR YOU AND IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP AT ANY TIME TELL ME; USE THE SAFWORD AS SOON AS YOU FEEL THE NEED TO STOP. IT’S VERY NEW AND MIGHT BE STRANGE SO PLEASE DON’T HESITATE TO END THIS IF YOU FEEL IT IS NOT SAFE FOR YOU. I WON’T BE MAD.”

Softly Sans looked at Papyrus. The younger one saw his brother was worried. But they would do this. He knew they could. 

“SO, DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?”

Papyrus nodded firmly and with all the conviction he had. He wasn’t sure what to expect. This was indeed something new and imagining being deaf was strange. He had never even thought about it. They didn’t have ears so it simply was a given to be able to hear. He wondered how Sans would make it work anyhow. It was not like he could cover his ears. 

This question was soon to be answered though. 

“PAPYRUS, I WILL ALSO TIE YOUR HANDS AGAIN. BUT I WILL DO THAT AFTER YOUR SENSES ARE SHUT OFF. SO YOU ONLY HAVE TO FOLLOW MY TOUCHES. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?”

Yet again a nod, this time a little more hesitant though.

“I ORDER YOU TO TALK AGAIN. I WANT TO HEAR YOU. I WANT YOU TO EXPRESS WHAT YOU FEEL IN EVERY WAY. I CAN’T SEE MOST OF YOUR FACE. SO I WANT TO HEAR YOUR SWEET SOUNDS AS CLEAR AS YOU CAN. AND YOU WANT THIS TO BE NICE FOR ME TOO DON’T YOU?”

“yes, of course!” 

“THEN BE A GOOD BOY AND BE AS LOUD AS YOU CAN, FOR ME. Do it for your big brother.”

The last words, spoken in the low husky voice Sans only ever so rarely would use, made Papyrus soul beat faster. This whole situation was not something Papyrus had expected. A few of the things they had done today weren’t but this … was strange. He could not imagine that it would do something to him, but as soon as Sans worked his way he began to understand. The helmet he had seen was now being lifted above his head in a perfect fit. As soon as his skull was covered, Papyrus could not hear a single sound. He could still see what Sans was doing. His brother fondled with the bandana around his neck, his usual choice when it came to blindfolding. Sans attached it in a way that not even light could come through a fold, the tip of one corer almost reached his mouth and he closed the visor. He was covered in complete darkness. The comfortable touch of the familiar piece of cloth was calming. It smelt like his lord. Intoxicating. Arousing.

So now he was without sight and without hearing, which was a little unsettling. He couldn’t hear if Sans stepped away or any kind of rustle he would make. When he was blindfolded that were the things he concentrated on to get an idea of what he was about to deal with but now, like this, he was completely at a loss. 

Then he could feel Sans hands leading him forward until he was lying on the front of his ribcage. Right after, his arms were brought in a position where one hand could hold the others arm elbow in a close to 90 degree angle. He felt a rope bound tightly around his bones. It was a strong rope not like one of those silky ribbons and that was exactly how it felt like. Scratchy and rough. This time Sans didn’t make any complicated patterns but more or less simply wrapped it around both of his arms so that they were fully covered in those binds. 

When he was finished he moved Papyrus arms around as much as they allowed it. There was nothing overly painful about it so they sat right and Sans could continue. He helped Papyrus to get up again and made him lean on his back, not in a fully flat position but rather similar to the same way he was before, draped against a few pillows. Though it was hard for Papyrus to make this out. With his head covered like that the movement of up and down made him lose his orientation for a few moments. 

Either Sans was preparing something or he had a hunch about what was on with Papyrus, because he seemed to stop doing anything. During the whole process his brother’s touch has never left him and Papyrus was thankful for that. Now with also his arms bound like that he felt utterly helpless. Helplessness to a degree was something he was used to during those sessions but with most of his senses being taken away he felt trapped in a way he had never felt before. 

He was lying openly. With no clothes to protect him. Arms on his back. Not able to see any potential threat. And the only thing he could hear was his beating soul and his breath coming out faster and faster with each passing second.  
With Papyrus not hearing Sans he almost forgot that he could indeed talk. Pretty much the only thing he could express himself with now. 

He wanted to say something. Anything, but he didn’t know what.

He was scared. He knew it was stupid, he was as safe as he could be but he felt it nonetheless. But he didn’t want it to stop either. The beating of his soul was frantic and his breath began to become suffocating. Papyrus knew he was short before hyperventilating but then he felt those small hands one on his ribs, one on his face. Then he felt his brothers body pressed flush against his. It was covering him, shielding him from all harm. And then he couldn’t breathe anymore. His lord had places his mouth on Papyrus and forced him to a surprisingly tender kiss. The younger tried to pry away, he needed air, but Sans didn’t let him. And the longer he held him like that the more his breathing steadied, the more his soul calmed and the more Papyrus started to enjoy his love being intimate with him. 

They stayed like that until Papyrus was completely comfortable with the silence and the darkness. A certain smell came to his nose, not the usual smell of Sans bandana but something else. He smelt his brother’s sweat.

There weren’t many moments when Sans actually was sweaty and when he was Papyrus had never registered it. But now he did. And it was strange. Sweating was something that he did, it was a sign of weakness, not necessarily physical weakness but more so emotional. It showed nervousness distress and anxiety. All traits Papyrus had been sure Sans didn’t possess. But smelling it now, in addition with the humming of Sans soul he could feel it was very obvious that those were emotions his brother indeed inherited.  
This should be concerning now since he was the one in charge, but quite the contrary. It made Papyrus feel safer. Because this meant Sans knew how he felt. He knew and tried his best to make it stop.  
His lord simply was the greatest. 

When Sans could finally feel his and Papyrus soul beat in tandem he knew it was fine to go on. He changed the intention of his kiss, letting his tongue dip in deeper and more insistent and feeling Papyrus reciprocate the motion he smiled, moving a little forward to put more pressure into the kiss. His brother tried to do the same, but Sans pushed him back into the pillows pinning him down with his body. He was small but he was strong. He registered his heat. Less subtle than he wanted to. It had already formed his warm, squishy pussy which pressed comfortably against Papyrus. The younger in return squirmed at the teasing sensation against his hips. He tried to grind against it but all Sans did was ending the kiss and sitting back forcefully on his brothers pelvis to stop him from moving too much. 

The taller skeleton had yet to form his parts and usually he only did so on Sans vocal command, so this time it would be rather tricky. But Sans was sure Papyrus already knew what he wanted and would do so, he just had to make him understand that he wanted them now. 

With that, he started grinding his own arousal against Papyrus who let out a stuttered moan. His hands started working on the same area. One in front and one behind him he started caressing and stroking the bones until he felt the tingle of Papyrus magic. The moment he did, Sans began to unbuckle his belt and tried to get out of his pants as fast as possible. The sensation of bones on bones made Papyrus finally form his genitals. To Sans mild amusement he had formed all of his playthings. Two holes and a proudly standing member. Neither of them could see it but for a second Sans eyes formed stars. 

Excitedly he began to toy around. First he inspected the pussy and the tight asshole, both already coated in Papyrus juices. Without any preparation he plunged each a finger in both holes which made the younger thrash against him and moan loudly. Sans didn’t stop after this rather strong reaction. He started to slowly pump both holes and was pleased to hear that Papyrus did indeed become more vocal than he was used to. 

“ohh … hnnn … sans this, this is … ha … nice. mmh”

So far he was still able to make full sentences, well, more or less. That should change soon. 

He added a finger to both holes and at that Papyrus became loud.

“OH Fuck Stars! Sans! Yes! ahhh ha haaa d-don’t stop … good… soooo good. hm hng.”

Papyrus was usually quiet but right now he was really letting loose. It was a turn on for Sans to say the least. So much so he stopped concentrating on what he was doing and just listened to those sweet sounds for a while. He saw how Papyrus member twitched invitingly and increased the movements of his fingers. Papyrus pants and huffs stuttered from time to time when he started to choke on his on salvia. 

All this teasing had Sans becoming increasingly aroused and his pussy was drenched in his own wetness. And looking at Papyrus engorged cock he didn’t want to wait any longer. He began to position himself above the twitching erection and the moment he felt his folds wrap around the head of the dick, Papyrus moved his hip up and buried himself as deep into Sans as he could. 

“ah … ha m-my lord you ohhh … you f-feel wonderful.”

And even with Sans in an absolute bliss because of Papyrus filling him, the older was glad that his brother couldn’t see him, because what he said actually made Sans blush the tiniest bit. He lowered himself more until he was sitting on Papyrus again, feeling the pulsating member within him, his own breath slightly faster than before and little tremors going through his body. He began to move. At the beginning Papyrus didn’t. He let Sans do what he wanted and allowed him to set the pace. When Papyrus was sure he knew how Sans wanted it he began to also thrust into his lords wanting cunt. It was strange to not hear him. But the tight grip at his ribs, the frequent squeezes of his pussy assured him that Sans was feeling just as good as he did.  
Soon enough Sans picked up the pace. 

He rode Papyrus like there was no tomorrow. At a particular deep thrust he waited for a deep breath of Papyrus before he inched forward and kissed him deeply. Sans hand crept up to his brother’s nasal cavity and covered it, with that cutting of Papyrus breath completely. The younger one didn’t end their kissing though. Instead his movements became erratic. His hips stuttered and he shook violently but never stopped with reciprocating Sans kiss. And then Sans came, his pussy clenching hard around Papyrus who came as well, shooting his load deep into Sans. In the same moment the older brother needed to gasp loudly and let go of the others mouth and nose. 

Both panted heavily, shivering while Sans was milking Papyrus shaft until the fluids were spilling over and running down along the youngers bones. Without pulling off, Sans let himself down and pressed close to Papyrus, nibbling his collarbone. He felt Papyrus hot, heavy breaths against himself while they both calmed down from their orgasm. Soon Papyrus began to utter words. 

“oh my stars, this was. Oh wow sans like fuck! This was amazing. It was … it was …”

He paused for a moment and a pleasure drunken grin plastered his face. 

“it was breathtaking my lord.”

Luckily Papyrus couldn’t see him so Sans could actually smile at that one. 

Carefully he began to guide himself off of Papyrus penis. Both whined at that, but Sans had to free his brother. Still the feeling of Papyrus seeds running out of him, gave Sans one shiver after the other. First he began to untie the bandana and seeing Papyrus eyes, the bright sparkle and the huge smile made Sans soul thrum harder. He bound the bandana around his neck again before he started getting the helmet off. 

“Did you like it?” 

He asked softly as to not overwhelm the unused hearing of his brother. 

While asking he made Papyrus lean forward so he could free him from the rope. 

“at first it was scary. but then i felt you close to me and everything was fine again. and damn. it was hot when you started. it felt so much more intense than usual. i think, now that i know how it is i would like to do it again sometime. i mean, if you would like to as well.”

“I AM VERY GLAD TO HEAR THAT. I THINK I MIGHT INCLUDE THAT IN OUR GAMES MORE OFTEN.”

When Sans was finished with freeing Papyrus he put the rope and helmet on the floor next to the bed and snuggled closer to Papyrus, covering them both with a blanket. 

The taller monster was a little stunned at that. His lord not immediately cleaning up and bringing the toys where they belonged and even hugging after sex? It was weird. In a good way but weird. Carefully he lifted his arms in an attempt to embrace his brother and tuck him in closer. But he stopped himself and asked.

“would it be okay for you if i hug you as well?”

Sans made a slight movement, burying his face in Papyrus chest, taking a deep breath, inhaling his favourite smell. He knew Papyrus needed this. It was not enough when Sans was giving tenderness, Papyrus needed to have the chance to hold onto him as well. 

“yes, go on ahead.”

He was still pressing his face against the bones, so his answer was muffled, but Papyrus understood it perfectly. As soft as his enthusiasm would allow he hugged Sans closer to himself, making the older skeleton lie on top of him again. The smaller ones head was now rested in the crook of Papyrus neck. His breath was tickling the younger one comfortably. And it felt so right. It was a peacefulness he didn’t recall them having recently, if ever. 

They stayed like this, enjoying each other’s closeness and contact and Papyrus was just about to fall asleep when he heard Sans voice. 

“SO DID YOU EVER FUCK THIS GOOD WITH GRILLBY?”

Sans never had and never will accept that Papyrus had a thing with that candyfucker. The younger let out an exasperated huff.

“sans, seriously what is your problem with grillby? i mean i never asked but it’s getting ridiculous. he is in the past.”

Sans let out a dry laugh. In the past. Sure as heck was but it will never be forgotten.

“YEAH I DON’T KNOW. THE FACT THAT HE WAS YOUR FIRST AND THEN, WHEN YOU DECIDED TO BE MINE, HE ACTUALLY RAPED YOU ARE NO GOOD REASONS AT ALL.”

“i told you it wasn’t raping” Papyrus only responded meekly.

“THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU TOLD HIM TO STOP AND HE DIDN’T! HOW MUCH MORE RAPING CAN IT BE?”

Sans had started shouting.

“we didn’t have a safeword or anything … how was he supposed to know i really didn’t want it? and besides. i did kind of like it.”

Sans just stared at him. He wanted to say more but either way it wouldn’t do any good. If Papyrus told that to himself to feel better it would be cruel of Sans to destroy that image. And if he really did see it that way, he simply was delusional on this topic and further words would not accomplish anything. So he just dropped back on the bed staring at the canopy of silky red drapery above him.

Papyrus started again. They finally talked about that matter and he wanted to know what had happened to Sans and Grillby before. There had to be more. Sans had warned Papyrus about him long before any of those incidents had happened.

“sans … i … “ he didn’t know where to start.

“you knew grillby long before i even met him and you told me not to go to him. and i assume that was for reasons. i would very much like to know what those reasons had been.”

He paused before he added.

“I live with you my whole life and I still have the feeling of not knowing you at all. I would really like to get to know you better and I think understanding your past would be an important part of it. I mean, you never talked to me … back then, and even now you are not really openly talkative.”

Papyrus observed Sans carefully but he didn’t even flinch. Nothing showed any kind of reaction. Not even his magic.

“If I don’t tell you stuff you don’t need to know about it.”

Sans voice was threateningly quiet.

“but …”

“I DON’T WANNA FUCKIN TALK ABOUT IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Sans screaming made papyrus jump. He rarely ever saw Sans this upset. When he was cruel he was in a calculated way. But loosing his temper like that was not a usual occasion.

“i am sorry …” 

“YEAH YOU SHOULD BE.”

He wanted to push further. But Sans didn’t let him. As he spoke again his voice sounded as cold as ice.

“YOU KNOW, IF I DIDN’T LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I DO, I WOULD HAVE CRUSHED YOUR HEAD MORE THAN ONCE BECAUSE OF THE STUPID THINGS YOU DO AND SAY.”

Papyrus knew Sans meant what he said. He also knew that he was right. Papyrus had done bad things. He had endangered them both more than once with his irrational behavior. If it wasn’t for Sans they would both be dust by now. Sans was so much better, so much stronger than him. And Papyrus was sure, Sans was hurt by Papyrus choosing Grillby over him. And even if he knew all this, those words still hurt. Much more than any physical pain. 

He felt tears well up and his soul heavy. But then suddenly he felt lighter. Like all his sorrows were lifted from him. He then realised: Sans was holding his soul. But not the way he used to. Not the way he did when he punished him. It was a light touch, with his thumb softly stroking the rough surface. 

“I love you Papyrus, I really do …”

There was more Sans wanted to say. So much more. But he didn’t know how to express it or where to start. So he simply went on holding Papyrus soul. Tried to soothe him, to ease the pain his words had done to his little brother. 

Maybe one day he would make him understand.

Maybe one day he would be strong enough to admit his weakness.

But today was not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually so important. It refers and hints to so much, you don't even know.  
> I have been waiting so long to finally show this part about Grillby. And believe me the subject is not over.


	8. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gives in to Papyrus wishes but doesn't go as far as the younger would like him to.

They laid there, Sans holding Papyrus soul, his own heavy. This whole talking and baring his emotions was straining. And it was uncomfortable. He just wanted them to enjoy their time. That was all. But it seems much harder to get than he wished for it to be. 

Sans knew he needed to say something to his brother. He seemed really sad. 

Not that he himself felt any better. 

He placed the soul back into his brother’s ribcage and sat himself at the corner of the bed.

“What do you expect me to do brother?”

The tall skeleton flinched like he got hit. Sans rarely called him brother. It felt strange, but even weirder was the question. It sounded like Sans really didn’t know what to do. Like he needed some input from him to find back to his path.   
Papyrus sat up as well. He knew his answer needed to be sincere, and honest. 

“I would want you to tell me your sorrows, your pain, your fears.”

He leaned his head against Sans shoulder. 

“But I know that is too much to ask of you. At least for now. Maybe in the future. For now I think it would be for the best if we just continue to concentrate on why we came here. that is, if you still want to…”

He couldn’t see Sans face but he could imagine how it looked like, scrunched in thought, hastily trying to think on what to do. He had never realised how much pressure that must put to his brother, to know what to do the moment a problem appeared.   
Then he felt the body shift and saw how the other nodded.

“Yeah I think you are right.” 

Turning around Sans eyed Papyrus, a light smile appeared on his face. He leaned down and made his brother lean back against the bed as well when he forced him into a deep kiss. When they parted Sans hands were roaming Papyrus body. 

“Then let me make you feel good.”

He said huskily and made his way to get the ropes he needed.

For what he had planned next Papyrus needed to be wrapped up rather tight, with as little room to move as possible. He would need to use the post of their bed. With each extremity bound to one post Sans also fixed Papyrus pelvis and torso with ropes. For his legs he used a spread bar to keep them open and stilled, he positioned it at the lowest part of the femur shortly before the knees. 

All the while Sans was working, Papyrus didn’t say a word and neither did he resist. Sans could feel his soul was still clouded in sorrow but it began to be overshadowed by excitement. When the younger one was properly fixed and ready, Sans made his way to get the toy he needed. 

It was really simple but in itself it was more dangerous than the gun. With the revolver you were sure not to harm anyone as long as it was not loaded. With a sharpened knife on the other hand there could always go something wrong. Their bones were far more enduring than flesh and skin but it could truly hurt. Especially if the intention to hurt was there. 

The knifes’ blade was lightly curved, one side was sharp, the other was dull. Sans could feel Papyrus gaze following him. The younger had a … strange relationship to weapons with a blade. He despised them but nevertheless he wanted Sans to use them in their plays. The older brother was aware why his sibling had some very negative connotations with knifes. He had seen Sans die because of a toy knife several times and when the kid and he would meet in judgement hall they always had a blade with them.

But in their games Papyrus enjoyed it far too much for Sans liking. That didn’t stop him from working with them though. As long as his brother enjoyed it, Sans would make do. 

With slow calculated steps Sans closed the distance between them and brought himself in position next to his brother. 

“PAPYRUS I WANT YOU TO NOT MOVE AN INCH. THIS MIGHT REALLY DAMAGE YOU IF YOU DO AND I DON’T WANT THAT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“i will try my best.”

“I HOPE YOUR BEST WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH.”

It was not the first time they played with knifes. But each and every time they did, Papyrus had moved in a way that Sans barely managed to avoid real damage. And just like all the other times he could feel Papyrus soul beat frantically. 

Papyrus on the other hand revelled in the fear, the tension that was going through his body because of the potential threat. He knew Sans would not willingly hurt him but that was the most interesting part of it. It was not necessary that he would want to hurt him, just one wrong move on Papyrus part and the blade would cut into his bones.

Sans started tracing along Papyrus arms. Oh so very light touches with the pointy tip made Papyrus shiver. In zigzag-lines the older brother made his way to Papyrus collarbone. With the dull side of the blade he dipped in between the delicate bones of the neck until he reached the Youngers mandibles. There Sans used the flat side of the knife and led it along the prominent chin. Like a shaving motion he used the sharp side to lightly scratch along the bony surface. 

The blade followed the path to outline Papyrus features, especially the cheekbones, until it made halt at the high of his sockets. Very slowly and carefully the tip caressed the outside. Papyrus wanted to blink, to close his eyes but if he did so that would truly hurt. 

After playing around both sockets Sans placed a kiss atop of each eyebrow before he leaned the flat cold metallic side on Papyrus sternum. A big scar was carved into his bones from the top left to the bottom right. It was the scar he got from the kid more than once. For a second that sudden coldness made the taller ones breath hitch but he caught himself fast. The longer the blade was placed there, the more it took on the temperature of his own bones. Using the backside again, Sans let the blade wander along each rib with increased pressure. 

By that time Papyrus let out a light moan. He enjoyed the soft touches, the danger of being cut and then the dull pressure along his ribs made his excitement spark anew again. 

Toying along the spine Sans made his path towards the pelvis. Little droplets of sweat could be made out on Sans forehead. He had to concentrate. Working with the knife was always straining and as much as he enjoyed doing it for Papyrus, it wore him out and made it him wary. Holding the blade in his hands gave him a power that scared him and he knew if he let lose he might do things he would regret. 

One hand was curved around Papyrus iliac crest to keep him still. Because, even though he was tied down, he had still some room to move and when handling the things down there Sans could not risk his brother to suddenly jerk against him. 

Papyrus genitals were still all present and ever so eager to have some more fun. So Sans began to twirl the knifes’ tip, starting from the bottom hole, teasing it lightly, to caress the folds of the slick pussy and then went to trace the bottom side of Papyrus enormous dick. At the head he carefully dipped the tip of the knife lightly into the slit, making Papyrus buck into the sensation. Just right on time Sans could retract the blade to avoid any damage. A frustrated whine from Papyrus was the reaction that followed and made Sans return his ministrations along the cock. 

When he felt the thick shaft pulsate and twitch against his toy he began to wrap his hand around it to give it one, two firm strokes, followed by a long sloppy lick, savouring Papyrus taste before he sat himself up again to straddle the others hips. Holding the knife between his teeth he needed both hands to hold himself steady and still lead the others member to his entrance. Carefully he lowered himself, biting down harder on the knife before he relaxed and the well lubricated dick went in more smoothly. Papyrus tried to move his hips to get deeper into the tight hole, but his restrains kept him from getting what he wanted. 

Breathing out heavily Sans wiggled a bit in place and smiled down at his brother. Taking the knife back into his hands again he let it hover over Papyrus swinging it from left to right. The younger followed his every move even with the distraction in his lower regions. 

Finally Sans settled on holding the knife against Papyrus neck, who eyed his older brother with interest. But soon his eyes closed as Sans began to move from his dick only to slam down on it again. And just as before Papyrus tried to reciprocate the movements but simply couldn’t do it. Instead he felt the blade pressed against him a little harder.

“I told you not to move didn’t I?”

Sans growled in an unusual low voice. 

“Do I need to show you what happens when you make a move I can’t predict? Do you want that?”

Papyrus didn’t move, he didn’t say anything either, but he’d be damned, yes he wanted that. He wanted to feel the blade carve into him. He wanted to feel the tickle of his bones cuts turn to dust. He wanted to see the marrow spill out. He wanted it so badly, but Sans never fulfilled this wish of his.

Moving harder down on Papyrus Sans made him gasp while leaning forward and grabbing Papyrus chin. 

“Fine, your wish shall be granted.”

Leading the knife up to the others face, he saw how Papyrus eyes widened in disbelieve, fear and joy. Sans had to be careful. He didn’t want to leave a scar. Usually only lethal injuries or wounds with high damage would last for the next reset and that was something Sans wanted to avoid. 

He sat the tip down, three inches above Papyrus right eye and then began to cut.

A high pitched scream went through the room but soon ebbed off into a raspy whimper. In a straight line Sans began to move the blade lower until he reached the corner of the socket. He continued the line below the eye almost as low as to get to Papyrus mouth. The cut wasn’t deep, but enough to hurt a lot.

During the whole deal Papyrus stayed incredibly still, only his hands gripped hard around the ropes that were holding him taut, his teeth were grinding against each other. He felt the blood run into his socket and the burn from the dust running into the wound.   
But soon his head began spinning when Sans moved his hips fast and faster still until he almost reached his climax. Then he started to lick at the paining cut. The whole time the younger ones eyes were closed, face scrunched in pain but when he opened up he saw how Sans took the marrow and dust covered blade and led it to his mouth. Licking the sharp blade clean he cut his own tongue in the process. Immediately he leaned down, leading Papyrus into a heated kiss, mixing their combination of blood, magic, dust and each other was so much more intoxicating and fogged both their minds.

When Sans let go of his brother to ride him harder and faster Papyrus finally spoke up. 

“Sans, please carve your name into me, please I want to see that I am yours. I want to feel it I want to remember it whenever I see it. I want it to last through resets. I want everyone to see, I want everyone to know. Sans please!”

Papyrus voice was loud, almost a scream as he pleaded. While he spoke, his voice cracked several times from straining and the exhilarating feeling of Sans riding him with such intensity. 

“NO! I WON’T DO THAT.”

Papyrus opened his eyes at the response and just saw the blade lifted above his head and rushing down into his face. Feathers spread wildly when the knife buried itself deep into the cushion, right next to Papyrus head. The same moment he felt Sans tighten around him in spastic movements before he felt himself covered in his lords cum. 

His sight on the right eye was slightly blurred due to the remains of the cut but he could see how Sans parted from him to drape himself next to his brother and eying the wound sceptically. Papyrus soon felt the soothing healing magic from his brother. The older one rarely used it but if he did it was a whole new experience for Papyrus every time. This time it was softer but felt more intense. Contradicting, but he took it as it was. If it was for him Sans would not heal him at all. 

“no sans, please don’t heal me. maybe there will be a scar, even if it is just a surficial wound.”

“I don’t want you to get another scar. You are already covered in those. I don’t need to be the one to give you even more of them.”

He voice was soundless, like he didn’t want to speak. 

“yes, i am already covered in scars, scars done to me during horrible fights and experiments. scars i got even though i didn’t want them. scars that remind me daily of the things i have done, of the things we have been through. they are a constant reminder of our past. a scar from you on the other hand… that would be different. it would be because i wanted to. it would be the only one i could look at and be proud to wear that.”

Sans seemed concentrated, it almost appeared like he didn’t listen. But Papyrus knew he was. 

While his brother worked on the cut he felt it becoming smaller, felt the pain subside. And with that there was something important taken away from him.

“The healing was successful. Nothing remains.”

Still the same voice left of emotion and energy. 

After healing Papyrus properly Sans made himself to work on the strings and ropes binding Papyrus down. The whole situation had not been straining for the taller skeleton. Quite the contrary. It had been rather relaxing being in this position. The only thing that was bothering him was his still throbbing member. He hadn’t come and Sans didn’t seem to care to finish him off. Which was fine, since they were not here for Papyrus to have fun but for Sans to get his needs satisfied. 

When he was free he still didn’t move. He knew he was allowed to now, but why would he? A blanket was suddenly laid over him. Sans had done so and then seated himself at the corner of the bed. Without his battlebody and his usual pompous behaviour he seemed so much smaller than he already was. And right now all of him appeared exhausted and vulnerable. The younger brother wanted to say something. He wanted to reassure Sans that all was fine he wanted to make it right, but before he had a chance to do anything the other began to speak. 

“Papyrus …”

Sans started, but then straightened his back and with vigour he stood up.

“THERE IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO SHOW YOU FOR QUITE A WHILE…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and cliffhanger ... I know, not nice, but reasons.


	9. Pearls for Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet lovemaking

Quickly Sans got up and walked to a corner of the room where something huge that Papyrus had never given any attention before was covered by a sheet. Sans rolled it in front of the bed and positioned it till it was in the right place.  
With a dramatic motion he pulled the sheet of a six-foot mirror and ordered Papyrus to come closer to him. He moved his taller brother so that he faced the mirror and could see himself fully. 

“LOOK AT YOU. SUCH A WONDERFUL MONSTER. THOSE STRONG BONES THAT ALWAYS TEMPT ME TO TOUCH THEM. ALL THOSE DENTS AND SCARS. EACH TELLS A STORY OF HOW AMAZING YOU ARE TO STILL BE, HERE WITH ME. I LOVE EACH AND EVERY PART OF YOU, WITH OR WITHOUT THEM. I AM TRULY BLESSED TO HAVE A SERVANT, A BROTHER, A LOVER LIKE YOU. I COULD STAND HERE ALL DAY ADMIRING YOU.” 

With that Sans had started to slide his hands along Papyrus back. Softly. Sometimes lingering for a moment. At Sans words Papyrus had begun to blush deeply. Words like that always got to him, especially with the sincerity his brother spoke them with. 

The older was now standing right behind Papyrus and with a fast movement he kicked in his knee bend. Papyrus immediately collapsed, only to be hold up by Sans who had wrapped himself around his brother to catch him before he could fall down.

“STAY ON YOUR KNEES. I WANT YOU TO GLOAT OVER THIS STUNNING APPEARANCE OF YOURS. I HAVE … A PRESENT FOR YOU. YOU WILL CERTAINLY ENJOY IT.”

Just like he was told Papyrus looked into the mirror. He rarely used a mirror in his daily life. He just wore whatever came to him and he generally knew how he looked like and it would never really change anyway so there was no real need for a mirror. Seeing himself kneeling on the floor, completely bare, his magic showing and shining all around was something new though. Especially his scars had a certain sparkle where the magic shone brighter and more irregular. Still, it was not something he really cared for. But if his lord was happy with what he had to offer he would be happy too. 

When Sans returned he was holing a long pearl necklace in his hands, a really long pearl necklace. 

As it is custom he carefully placed it around Papyrus neck. But he didn’t stop there. Skilled he started waving the string of pearls through his brother’s ribcage who was observing this spectacle with wide eyes. Sans movements were fast and precise. The weight and texture of those pearls against Papyrus bare bones was a new exciting sensation that elicited some hushed moans from him whenever they stimulated one of his more sensitive areas. His older brother didn’t let himself get distracted by that. With concentration he began to wrap the pearls further around Papyrus spine before he moved lower to his pelvis. 

There he also worked with the holes and wrapped the pears rather tightly around Papyrus proud erection. 

Working up from there Sans led the strings to the arms carefully draping them around the humerus and in between ulna and radius until he reached the hands.

“HOLD YOUR HANDS TOGETHER.”

After that order he wrapped the pearls around his little brother’s wrists and fixated them to stay put. Then he walked to Papyrus side, placing a kiss on his head while saying:

“You are my pearl Papyrus, so precious and beautiful, shining and simply perfect. I want you to know that and never forget it. Whenever you look at your reflection you will hear those words and think of what you mean to me. I love you. With everything I am. Never doubt it. You may be the one in chains but I am captured by you.”

Papyrus was more than a little startled by all this. Sans was always one for grand gestures and but not when it came to emotions. He said he loved Papyrus. That’s what he did. This time he also showed it. And that was what Papyrus needed. It touched every part that he always felt Sans neglected. 

His older brother hadn’t declared his love not nearly as much as he usually did. He had waited for this moment so it would be more meaningful. And Papyrus cherished that. Normally those words felt just precisely like that: Words, without any meaning to them. 

But the way Sans phrased it, the way his voice seemed to tremble, the way he wrapped Papyrus in those pearls, just like he was so much more precious than those jewel. Papyrus didn’t feel trapped, he felt embraced. It felt honest and reassuring. 

The whole act was something sexual, yes, but at the same time it was so much more. It was a way for Sans so show how he felt. 

The older was aware that he was not good in making Papyrus understand how much the other meant to him, this was how he hoped to get the point across once and for all. 

But the most shocking part for Papyrus was Sans’ admittance of how he was just as much chained to Papyrus as he was to him. 

His lords head was still rested against Papyrus’, both skeletons were smiling tenderly, eyes closed and connected in a soft embrace.

Sans left hand was holding his lovers jaw loosely and motioned him to look at his lord.

“Will you let me love you?”

He whispered leaning their foreheads together.

Papyrus soul fluttered, he felt hot and cold and the slightest tremors made his body shake. He tried to answer but his voice failed him. He tried again but instead his mouth was swept into a sweet kiss. Papyrus could taste his brother, feel him, smell him. Sans surrounded him and occupied all his senses, it made Papyrus slightly dizzy. A feeling of being drunk. A happiness he rarely ever felt filled his ribcage. He looked up to his lord and in a hushed tone all he could say was:

“yes!”

A smile, wide and genuine that reached up to his eyes was not the only sign that reflected Sans joy. Leaning against his lord’s chest Papyrus could hear his soul beat. Before it had been thrumming fast and low, like he had been nervous or afraid. Now it was slower and more intense. He felt a calming coldness radiating from Sans and inched closer to feel more of it.

But before he could indulge in his longing he felt himself swept off the ground and pressed to his brother who was carrying him back to their bed. 

Sans didn’t say anything anymore, he was out of words. He wanted to show more than just tell. Like the precious treasure he was Sans lowered Papyrus carefully to the soft bed. 

The rearranging pearls made a series of clinking sounds each time Papyrus moved his body. Even though he was properly cushioned, lying on the pearls gave some pressure to the bones that Papyrus sincerely welcomed. 

Sans had given his binds some slack so he could easily shift and reposition them as well as Papyrus. He also enjoyed the feeling of the pearls against their bones and liked when they rubbed against another when he pulled at one end.  
Slowly he climbed after Papyrus and joined him. He moved himself over and between his brother’s legs who spread them eagerly to make place and welcome his lord. Sans enjoyed the view before him. He really was mesmerized by Papyrus, the way his magic sparkled, how his bones curved, the difference of his scars shades and in his eyes the most trusting devotion one could ever have. With only the tips of his phalanges Sans traced the inner sides of Papyrus femurs, which earned him a little gasp. His smile only widened at that. 

He then held the right leg tight and motioned it upwards to his face. After he did so, he closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek affectionately against the upper thigh. Soon Sans struck out his tongue and replaced his roaming fingers with that. Travelling further up towards Papyrus groin he took his time to lick and nibble along the responsive bones. The other leg was assaulted by firm grips and scratches from Sans free hand. All these sensations left Papyrus squirming and sighing. 

Finally Sans breathed cool and heavy against Papyrus magic parts and just shortly after began to let his tongue work along the folds, collecting the juices flowing from the mound, wandering upwards to play around the clit, to then spread the tongue and flatly lap at the underside of his lovers shaft. He could hear a loud, wanting moan rise from above him the moment he finally had given some attention to the demanding magic. 

Not continuing the teasing Sans moved further up until their hips were at the same level. A slight wiggle made their bones click against each other. Softly eying his brother Sans took Papyrus hands and began kissing the knuckles. He then started to give them little licks before he let them slip into his mouth to suckle on them eagerly. Sans mouth was overflowing with all the different flavours he could taste and he loved every last bit of it. Moving slightly he was now laying on Papyrus chest, pearls shuffling in a better position but still pressed between them they had nowhere to go. If he stayed still it hurt, but as soon as Sans began to move it was more of a massaging feeling. For now he kept his position and led Papyrus hands above his head.

The rattle of the chains shifting was clearly to hear. With the new position the chains were no longer slack but taut and wrung tightly around the bones of his younger brother. Holding the hands in place he weaved one between the others fingers and the other began to slide in between Papyrus ribs while Sans also began to nibble at the neck presented to him. 

Papyrus breath was going much faster now and from his ribcage Sans could feel the joy radiating through it. With the tip of his nose he traced along his brothers lower jaw, he had to be careful with the pointy tip to avoid the soft caresses to unintentionally become painful. 

He wanted to give some pain on another place. Going away from the neck he now offered the collarbone his attention. First he licked with his tongue like he had done before. But then he stopped and let his fangs scrape along the rough surface just before he opened his mouth wide and buried his teeth in the bone. 

Not a second later Papyrus whole body convulsed. His legs wrapped themselves around Sans hips and pressed him closer, the upper body did just the same and if it hadn’t been for Sans holding the arms down the would have tried to get a hold of Sans as well. 

Sans eyed the bitemark. It was harmless just as it was supposed to be but had provoked exactly the reaction he had wanted. He blew his cold breath onto the irritated mark to soothe it only to then lick and suck on the same area again.  
He loved how the tiniest of squeaks could be heard from Papyrus, he loved how his legs began to press Sans further towards those inviting hips, he loved how his brother’s whole body was so respondent to whatever he did to him. 

His hunger even more ignited Sans moved further up to delve into Papyrus openly panting mouth. They shared a deep kiss, tongues twisting and turning, sucking and biting with feverish intensity. They gasped into each other’s mouths, passionately intertwined. Only for a moment they opened their eyes and when their gaze met, both parted and simply smiled at the other. 

The next minute Sans let go of Papyrus hand. Hesitant, slowly the taller lifted his arms and moved them towards Sans but he stopped at the high of his head. Since the hands were bound together he could not pull them apart but Sans took the moment and stuck his head and shoulders in the room between the arms. This way Papyrus could wrap his arms around Sans and hold him tight, pull him closer. 

They were now again chest pressed against chest and the pearls tickled teasingly against their bones. Papyrus embracing hands hooked into Sans ribs and held him softly. Sans yet again began to trace along the sides of Papyrus head who leaned into the touches as much as he could. Their efforts ended in another long kiss.

Finally working along Papyrus pelvis Papyrus pressed still closer to Sans, which was the opposite of what Sans wanted. So he pushed him down rather harshly before he took hold of his own member, slick and hard. He began to stimulate it with rash movements and could feel it throbbing in his hand. Barely suppressed breathy moans tickled Papyrus sides.  
With only one hand holding Papyrus down he had now enough strength to move his hips up again. And this was not okay. Taking Papyrus erection harshly he wrapped the pearls even tighter around the shaft and hooked them into one another. It was slightly painful but not bad enough to really hurt. The penis pulsated feverishly in his confines. 

Reaching between Papyrus spread legs he led his own shaft towards the glistering folds and rubbed himself against them, slickening his eagerly waiting member. With the tip of his penis he began to circle around the clit and felt Papyrus tense up just as much as he did. 

“BEG!”

Sans ordered in a deep and raspy voice. Papyrus could do nothing other than to do precisely that.

“please my lord, fuck me. come into me. make me yours. i beg of you. have mercy.”

Merely seconds later Sans had lined himself up and pushed into the welcoming warmth, noticing the firm grip around him. A languid moan left Papyrus with Sans pressing deeper forward. 

He wasn’t fully seated before he pulled back again and pushed in harder. This time up to the hilt. Papyrus head began to roll back and he closed his eyes to the exciting sensations. 

Again Sans pulled back and felt how Papyrus pussy tried to hold onto him. This thrust was much harder and he felt how Papyrus arms and legs clung tighter onto him. They were flushed pressed against each other, he felt the pearls dig into their heated bones. He felt Papyrus member equally wrapped in pearls press against his hips. With each up and down the positions of the pearls changed and scratched, rolled and pressed at different places at different times. 

It intensified their touches and the closeness to a higher level. Both moaned in tandem, a little cry from Sans now and then. After Sans went ploughing into Papyrus in earnest, feeling their fluids gather and spread around their neither parts, Papyrus began to reciprocate and lifted his hips from the bed to meet the thrusts harder.

With Papyrus moving into him like this Sans was not capable of holding back. He pushed deeper and faster, almost painful but neither cared. He shouted Papyrus name repeatedly always with a 

“I love you. I love you so very much.”

In between. Sans hands had taken a hold on Papyrus shoulder and spine. Grip tight and without offering any kind of escape. Not that either of them wanted to. 

It didn’t take much longer for Sans to feel his peak arise and while still blowing into Papyrus he shot his load deep into him. With each shallow thrust new spurts filled the quivering pussy and it didn’t take long that Sans still intense movements made his own juices squish out of the puffy walls surrounding his cock. 

Sans movements slowed but he didn’t stop. Yet again Papyrus hadn’t come and this time Sans intended to change that. 

He lifted his brothers’ legs over his shoulder and took a hold of the hips, lifting them a few inches off the bed. Still moving within his pussy he grabbed Papyrus tailbone and with his fingers he began to prod where his shaft was already buried in his little brother. He felt the walls stretch and give the more his fingers dug in. He began to move his fingers and his hips in different intervals and Papyrus went slack. 

The younger felt overwhelmed and simply wanted to let go, without giving any resistance he wanted to take whatever his lord would give him. The still changing sensation from the band of pearls around his cock, Sans member within him, the fingers stimulating the walls and still pressing to his sensitive clit were so good, so much, so good …

And then Sans pulled harshly on his tailbone and Papyrus felt like he would shatter. He came, his dick convulsing and sputtering his seed onto Sans ribs, he felt his fluids run and splatter out of his vagina each time Sans pulled out. His whole body was shaking and Sans didn’t stop even his movements. He slowed them down but didn’t stop before he finally first let go of the tailbone, then the other hand, dripping with both their magic reached up to Papyrus and pushed into his panting mouth. Intuitively he began to lick it off and suck on the fingers. Enjoying the taste and the texture covering his tongue. 

After his fingers were clean Sans rested one hand on Papyrus sternum, the other tried to embrace his brother the best it could in this position. Papyrus arms were draped over Sans just like before, protecting and warm. Sans didn’t pull out. He wanted to stay within those hot, wet walls, as close to his beloved as he could possibly be. And so they stayed this way. Sans on top of Papyrus, still buried deeply within him. Both breathing heavy, both shaking, both satisfied and both happy in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pic that belongs to this chapter. Obviously nsfw:  
> http://everythingundertalemystuff.tumblr.com/post/153000635349/the-sketch-of-this-pic-existed-long-before-i


	10. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to refill his magic and goes to get something to eat. Not without leaving Papyrus with some little toys.

That moment of blissful happiness only lasted for the shortest time. Soon enough fatigue began to gnaw on Sans. Panting he curled up next to Papyrus. He was done, close to his limits. Not that his desire was seated but he simply felt too weak to actually do something. 

He hated that feeling of helplessness. 

His body trembled from exhaustion and his vision went blurry more than once while they were lying cuddled together. Sans tried to collect himself the best he could. He knew, all he needed was food, which he had not stocked up since the last time of course. So he had to go out to get something. The thought alone let him groan slightly. 

Papyrus still bathed in his afterglow and enjoyed the immediate proximity to his beloved lord. He revelled in how filthy he was and how he could still taste the musky, heavy flavours of their magic. At the groan though he turned. And what he saw did not make him happy. Sans gave a pitiful sight. He almost looked as small as a child with dark circles under his sockets. His usual icy blue eyes flickering and darken. 

Sans hated when he did what he was about to do now but Papyrus needed to intervene. 

It had all been fun and games but now it seemed like it was far too much for his older brother, who, despite his immense strength, had in fact some weaknesses he’d rather ignore. 

“my lord may i suggest that we stop now? i really enjoyed the time and maybe i am wrong but your heat appears to be much better and you yourself seem to be exhausted. “

As true as it was Sans would not give in to his weakness!

“NO! WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!”

Determined he stood up, a little shaky but he managed and stared to get dressed.

“I AM GOING TO GET SOME FOOD. AND THEN WE WILL CONTINUE. YOU WILL STAY HERE!”

Pacing through the room Sans was in search of something and while doing so he added:

“Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Finally he found what he was looking for and turned around. He saw how Papyrus hesitated to give a response. Patiently he walked towards the taller skeleton, gaze lovingly placed upon him. Finally Papyrus uttered some words, quietly but Sans understood them.

“can you … maybe get some of grillbys candy?” 

Papyrus asked timid but hopefully. His puppy eyes looked so happy at the prospect of some of the candies he loved so much. Sans hated seeing his brother like this. Well, truth be told he loved seeing his brother like this. But he hated what it did to him. He could never stand up to Papyrus playing the little brother card. It gave him a look that was lost to him most of the times. The hopelessness that usually filled his soul and could be seen plainly on his face was like it was wiped away as soon as some kind of reward was held in front of him. Even only the possibility was enough to elicit that reaction. During sex this was something Sans enjoyed seeing, but out of any lewd context it was so sweet and endearing that he could not help himself but fall for it each and every time. 

If his brother looked at him like that and asked him to get to the stars, Sans would move heaven and earth to make this happen. 

And even though he mentioned the hated monster Sans answer was a rumbling groan.

“URGH I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN FIND.”

And that was already more than Papyrus had expected to get.

After Sans had finished wrapping the blue bandana around his neck he made his way and grabbed some toys from a corner hidden from Papyrus view before he approached the younger one again.

“CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

He demanded sternly. 

As soon as Papyrus did like he was told Sans got to work. The little vibrators were carefully placed around Papyrus pelvis and his tailbone. He switched them on to turn them up to a medium pace.  
The taller monster had a clue on what was happening but still, the moment the little toys came to life he was startled for a second and opened his eyes only to meed the look of his lord.

“YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM OFF UNTIL I COME BACK. I WILL LOCK YOU IN BUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS JUST TELEPORT YOURSELF TO YOUR ROOM.” 

He leaned forward looking into Papyrus gleaming eyes.

“I would not mind seeing you all wet and ready when I come back.”

He said huskily.

“But I would advise you not to cum while I am gone. Consequences might follow.”

With that Sans turned the vibrators a little higher and made his way to leave the room.

Papyrus heard the click of the lock being turned and he was trapped. Well less trapped than he had been the whole day when he thought of the many times his arms had been bound. But this time they weren’t and somehow Papyrus almost wished he was tied up. 

The mirror was still standing in front of the bed and he could see himself fully sprawled on the bed, the mini toys massaging his pelvis just right. After their last fucking he had dismissed his genitals for the first time but now he wanted to get them back.  
What had his lord wished for? A nicely lubricated pussy. And what he wished he shall have. 

After his parts had formed he immediately regretted it. The vibrations were so much more intense and arousing now, so much so that he threw himself hard onto the bed with a gasp.

Closing his eyes his hips started moving on itself, but nothing changed in the way the stimulation pleasured him. Trembling he stood up and began pacing through the room, trying to distract himself. But walking around only made it so much worse. With each step the tiny toys shifted a bit and caressed new parts and pleasure points. It didn’t take long for Papyrus to begin panting. 

His first strides had been energetic, sparked by the nice feeling between his legs, but now his knees felt wobbly and he needed to take a break at the dresser with the toys. Before his legs would fail him fully he leaned against it in a way that was almost a sitting position. 

And he regretted it almost instantaneously. As soon as he made contact with the wood the pressure on one particular toy increased and made him moan pitifully. Without thinking about it he began to grind against the corner of the furniture. And oh how blissful this was. Papyrus shifted himself so that his clenching pussy was positioned right at the corner with his clit being pressed harshly against the smooth wood. He started moving at a slow pace but soon enough his movements became faster and his hands’ grip tightened around the corner and against the wall to support him better. 

He knew if he didn’t stop he would cum. But he could not! He was not supposed to! Sans wanted him prepared, not finished.

Hushed he whispered his lords name while he still rode the bureau with vigour.

“sans… lord … please come home soon. sans!”  
\---  
To get something for himself was no problem at all. Sans had still leftovers in his food museum which he would simply warm up. As he did so he contemplated about Papyrus request. They rarely had the sweets of Grillby around. Mostly because Papyrus didn’t deserve treats and also because Sans did not want to be reminded of Grillby by having his products around the house. He knew it was foolish blaming the sweets for what the producer did but… he just did not want that stuff around. 

When he had eaten up and felt his magic finally back to its old peak he also could feel the slight tingle of his heat in his bones. Not achingly but more of a pleasant shiver that he gladly would want to indulge in. 

Feeling it, his thoughts automatically turned to his brother. How he must be wiggling and moaning and sweating in the shed, begging and hoping for him to come back. With his sweet pussy all moist and glistering, his member standing proud bobbing slightly with every move Papyrus did. 

He had not bound up Papyrus so his joints had a little time to relax. Not being allowed to take the vibrators off and not being allowed to cum but actually being able to do either without anything restraining him was such a nice idea. How much Papyrus would struggle, torn between touching himself more and not going too far. 

Sans could not help but smile while his tongue licked along his teeth. He wondered if his brother would hold out. If he would in fact not cum. 

He almost wished for it. Because he had a nice treat planned for his dearly beloved in case he would be able to contain himself. 

After cleaning up he left the house and turned right. Since they had only one shop, Sans hoped he would find something sweet to give to Papyrus. Remembering the adorable look on his face flustered him only the slightest. But he did not any of that let on. He could not while he was in public.

Finally arriving at his destination he passed the shelves until he found the one reserved for Grillbys products. There was a bunch of items in bright colors promising surprises of the good and the bad kind. There were prank candies and simple lollipops and so many more wondrous things.

But there was one item that caught his attention. Not only because it was on display and new but because it sparked his fantasy.

It was a big ball of hard candy. The description said that each layer that was licked off tasted different and the core would have a “sweet” surprise. 

The ball was wrapped in plastic and so Sans took it to give it a closer look. The first thing he noticed was how heavy it was. Experimentally he tried to crush it or give it a scratch through the wrapping. He failed. 

At that Sans was slightly impressed and a smile came to his face. The name Toothsplitter seemed to be pretty accurate. 

He didn’t need to look out for something else. That would be the perfect gift for his little brother. 

Still smiling he brought the candy to the counter where Doggo was already waiting. The dogmonster didn’t say anything, just took a sniff of what Sans had chosen to buy and stretched out his hand. Sans paid what he owed and left the shop. Doggo was usually a talkative monster, very talkative. So much, that Sans needed to threaten him to cut off his tongue if he would not hold it now. That threat seemed to stuck, because ever since then Doggo had never uttered a word in his presence again.

Excitement sparked in Sans. Fully renewed of energy and with a treat for his little dog he walked with easy footsteps back to the shed. 

The door clicked and unlocked before Sans entered and locked it again so they would have their privacy. Being outside on the fresh air the smell that filled the room almost knocked him over.

It was so heavy and musky and thick and almost sparked with magic.

He heard his little brother’s moans but when his first glance went to the bed he didn’t see him there. From the corner of his eye he then registered a movement to his right and saw his dear brother rutting harshly against the toy cabinet with three fingers thrusting into the brightly shining pussy.

Sans saw how heavily the surface was covered in Papyrus juices and not only there but also on the floor. His little brother was out, lost in his lustfilled mind. He had still not registered that his lord stood behind him. 

The elder one was torn between arousal and disappointment. He had not really wanted to punish Papyrus and had hoped the other would hold out long enough. But it seemed like the taller skeleton had cum at least once. Maybe twice. 

This called for measures! 

Slowly Sans crept forward until he was close enough to push his fingers into Papyrus vagina. With a jump and a yelp Papyrus turned around.

“m-my lord aahh you-u are back!”

Sans moved his fingers much harder than Papyrus had done.

“YES I AM, AND I SEE YOU HAVE MADE QUITE A MESS OF YOURSELF.” 

“i-i am so terribly sorry my lord, hng… i could s-simply not hold back.” 

His masters hand stilled and so did Papyrus’.

“I really had something nice planned for you when you would have been good, but looks like you force me to not be nice to you. It appears that I need to punish you.”

Even in his clouded mind Papyrus could register the disappointment in Sans voice. He should have waited. He should have more self-control. Sure, the expected punishment would be nice but hearing Sans like that was not worth it. 

He could feel how all of the fingers inside him were removed. 

“PAPYRUS PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE TABLETOP, SPREAD YOUR LEGS AND PRESENT YOUR PUSSY.”

Following the orders Papyrus could hear a little noise, like something was being unwrapped, then he saw Sans hand grab between his legs and pull out a drawer where he fished out a little string.

After the Hand disappeared out of his vision nothing happened and he felt slight unease well up in him.

Mere seconds later he felt his lord lean against him and whisper:

“Get ready!”

And then he felt so full!

The force with which the thing was shoved into him made his head smash against the wall. It stretched him so much! Far more than anything his master had ever made him deal with. It hurt a little from being forced in so suddenly but with Papyrus so well prepared and easy to stretch is was not much of a problem to handle. 

After the first immediate shock he now felt his arousal being on high. The vibrators still doing their work and with this ball shoved inside him, pressed against his walls he felt the vibrations even more intense than before. 

“WALK!”

Was the only thing that came from his master, who had already leaned back to distance himself from Papyrus.

It should have been an easy order. But it was not. His legs felt like jelly from the masturbation before and the thing inside him and the little toys still teasing him made it hard to concentrate enough to do even something as easy as a step forward.  
But he would do as he was told. He had already disappointed his lord. He should take his punishment like a good dog. Slowly and with all the concentration he could muster he moved forward.

One step.

And another.

With the forth step it felt easier to walk again.

“GO BACK TO THE BED.”

Redirecting his steps Papyrus did just that, before he reached the messed up bed he heard another command.

“SIT DOWN, POSITION YOURSELF SO THAT YOU ARE IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR, SPREAD YOUR LEGS AND THEN PULL OUT WHAT I HAVE SHOVED INSIDE YOUR CUNT.”

All Papyrus wanted to do was to just drop down to the bed and wait and hope for his brother to fuck him until he blanked out. But that would not happen, especially considering he had gotten an order. So he lowered himself carefully, not without breathing harder and stopping midway to adjust to the new pressing sensation. When he finally made it down he took a short break before he followed the order and pressed his legs apart. Seeing a string coming out of his vagina he pulled. He felt the movement pleasurably stimulate his stretched walls. It was a really enjoyable feeling and so he took his sweet time to pull it out, his toes clenching and his moans broken. 

During the whole process Sans did not say a thing. He barely watched and began to palm his forming cock through his pants. Papyrus was just such a lewd sight. He could stand there all day and just enjoy watching his brother pleasuring himself while doing the same. 

Finally with a squelching noise and a guttural moan the candy came free. Papyrus eyed it curiously.

“THAT IS A TEETHSPLITTER, THE NEWEST SORT OF GRILLBYS CANDYS. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT … SO WHY DON’T YOU GIVE IT A TRY?”

Carefully Papyrus began licking at it, after the first layer of his own secretions was licked away he could taste the distinct sweet flavour of those special candy. 

“PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH.”

At those words the younger monster threw his head back to look at Sans, then back at the round candy in his hand and frowned. That thing was huge and it was not soft and malleable like a dick. But he saw that Sans was serious about it. Of course he was. He always was.

With shaking hands he removed the string that Sans had fastened around the ball and eyed the orb suspiciously. With a shrug he widened his mouth as best he could and pushed the slightly dripping candy into the cavity. He needed to push hard and almost had the feeling like his jaw was about to pop out but he made do somehow. Once it was inside it was acceptable. He could not close his mouth at all and he was not sure how he was supposed to get it out. But that was not his concern. His lord would worry about that. 

Turning around he looked at his brother for approval. Not getting that, he only saw how Sans patted the top of the drawer, meaning for Papyrus to come and sit down. 

Crossing the way much faster Papyrus had to admit that he missed the feeling of being so utterly stretched, though the candy in his mouth was a treat indeed. He was salivating quite a lot and each time he gulped his spit down the sweet taste mingled with his own fluids filled him and renewed his joy and excitement. 

As soon as Papyrus reached his lord he was yanked down. Sans was involving them in something like a kiss, which only lead to the smaller one licking at the toy and viciously looking at his brother. Papyrus only let out a pitiful gurgle at not being able to kiss his brother back but seeing how his lord looked at him he knew: this was part of the punishment. Before he could straighten himself up again Sans took his bandana and wrapped it around Papyrus maw so that the gag was pressed even harder inside the cavity. 

“DON’T FORGET TO SWALLOW, WOULDN’T WANT TO WASTE THAT TREAT THAT I BOUGHT JUST FOR YOU WOULD WE?”

Sans said in a slightly teasing voice before he simply grabbed his younger brother and put him onto the dresser. 

A swift movement almost brought Papyrus out of balance when his lover took his legs and lifted them up, almost pressing them to his chest and spreading them so the throbbing cunt was on open display. 

“HOLD YOUR LEGS, I DON’T WANT THEM TO BE IN MY WAY.”

And Papyrus held them while he saw how Sans went down to his knees. Only moments later his grip on his legs tightened almost to a point it hurts. Sans had leaned forward and was pressed against his pussy with his nose and tongue and teeth stimulating his clit, lapping at the folds and plunging in and slurping away the gushing fluids. 

Involuntarily Papyrus hips started to move on their own but Sans had anticipated as much and held them in place. 

Sans loved being between his brothers legs, but he indulged in that kind of thing only so often. He should not even be doing that now, it was far too pleasurable for Papyrus and he did not deserve it, but Sans really wanted to taste and lick and delve in that sweet pussy and he was not willing to let his disobedient brother intervene with his own desires. 

A devilish grin spread on his face when Sans grabbed one of the little vibrators and pressed it harshly against his little brothers clit. The reaction was immediate. Even through the gag a loud wail could be heard as well as a knock as Papyrus head thumped back against the wall. 

Holding the little toy in place he licked and sucked at the overly sensitive entrance. His other hand began to pump those fluttering walls again. Sans own erection was still trapped in his pants and was emitting precum generously. A wet spot had already formed and was visible on his trousers. Sans would be mad at himself for allowing this to happen but right now he could not care less. His own hips had begun moving in tandem with his hands and the slight friction his shaft got from his confines was deliciously torturous. 

Only when he registered that Papyrus was short before another orgasm he stood up, which made the other one mewl pitifully and looking at him just as pleadingly. Trying to spread his legs impossibly wider he wanted to expressed his invitation to Sans in the best way he could. And who was Sans to deny them what they both wanted. Almost hectically he dropped his soiled pants and began rubbing his erection against Papyrus pussy, the vibrations coming from there gave him shivers and made his dick swell on even more. 

He didn’t wait any more, they had played enough. 

Slowly he let his head slide inside. It went smoothly in and it barely gave any resistance. He pressed further forward into that welcoming heat. While moving closer, connecting them more until Sans was fully inside, he let his head drop down onto Papyrus shoulder. 

The time Sans did nothing Papyrus could only bathe in his bliss. His legs intuitively wrapped around Sans hips, trying to hold him or get him closer, just any way to let them feel connected more. In response to that movement Sans laid one hand at the top of Papyrus iliac crest and the other behind his head, pulling him just as close as Papyrus tried to do. 

Being that embraces Papyrus dared to move his hands and get a hold of his beloved lord. One arm was loosely draped over Sans shoulders, the other grasped in between those delicate ribs and stayed in place.  
For a while they just stayed like that, catching their breaths, letting the vibrators hum. They both enjoyed the stimulation coming from there being pleasurable but not enough to get them anywhere at this point. And so Sans began removing himself only to thrust into his brother hard. His newly regained energy gave him a strength that he converted into powerful movements of his hips. Both panted faster with each plunge Sans took and even though Papyrus was gagged, or because of it he became rather loud in his screams. It almost appeared like he tried to phrase words but Sans didn’t catch any of them. He just thrusted deeper into the willing pussy. The hand on Papyrus hips joining in the movements making it harsher to an extend it was almost painful. 

Papyrus just let his lord take over. His hips moved on their own account but there was no use to it. His master was much stronger and had a better angle and just did what he wanted. And that was just how Papyrus liked it. 

Showering in ecstasy he threw his head back, only to be stopped from Sans other hand who protectively held him away from the wall.

Sans only needed a few more thrusts and he felt Papyrus clench around his cock, fluttering and almost erratic in its pattern. His little brother was still sensitive from toying around before and so it was no surprise that he came first. 

He rode Papyrus though that orgasm, pressing him against the wall, trapped between the hard wood behind and below him and the heated body before and slightly over him. 

As soon as Sans saw Papyrus dizzy eyes he stopped, still stuck within Papyrus, cradled him in his arms and moved them both over to the bed where he sat himself on the corner of the soft mattress. 

A little breathless the older one licked at Papyrus sternum before he whispered. 

“Get up and turn around.”

The younger one registered the question, more or less. But it took him quite some time before he actually felt capable of moving and then even more to get his body to respond to the request. 

When he got up he felt how his pussy tried to hold on to Sans dick, like it didn’t want to be separated. Well, neither did Papyrus but he had a task to fulfil.

With shivering knees and clicking bones Papyrus finally managed to stand and turn around. Luckily he was not forced to stand for long because just when he was completely turned he felt his brothers hands on his hips and guiding him down, back on the bobbing cock. 

This time he didn’t go slow. He went in with one swoop and hilted immediately, making Papyrus cry out. 

Sans hands were back and all over Papyrus overly stimulated bones. They gripped his ribcage and pulled him back towards Sans chest. Papyrus went pliant and just smoothly laid back against his lord.

“MOVE!” 

Was all the command he got. And so Papyrus did. 

He ground himself against the smaller pelvis below him and wiggled his hips, well aware that this was not enough for his lord, but lifting himself up and down on his favourite toy seemed far to troublesome. 

Just like Sans had read his mind the taller one could feel a cold hold on his soul and just like that his body moved on his own without Papyrus volition.  
And stars if that was not the best he could have!

His lord completely taking charge taking him in every way, taking his soul and moving him to his own wishes. That was what he wanted, that was what he needed, that was what he was made for. 

The gag in his mouth had become smaller by now but with Sans scarf holding it in place it didn’t fall out. Still the sweet, sticky salvia was running down Papyrus throat and turned his moans into little gurgling sounds. Partially it even ran past his teeth and down his chin, forming little droplets on his sternum. 

While Sans moved Papyrus in any way he like he also held his grip on the ribs tight and firm, thrusting not only his brother down but his own hips up. 

To his surprise Papyrus registered that his hands were still free. With that realisation he gripped one of his lords hand, while the other went up and around the others neck. Sans let him, moving him faster and holding him just as close, leaning his head a little forward so he could lick the sweet spit running down Papyrus jaw. 

It wasn’t long now. Both could feel how Sans shaft pulsated hot and only very few thrusts were needed until he spilled his load deep into Papyrus. 

Heavy breaths and pants filled the room. Sans had dropped his head against his brothers shoulder while he still held him in an iron grip. Papyrus enjoyed this. He never felt as owned, as safe and as protected as in his lords arms. Feeling the warm cock still within him, still emptying, was just one of the best moments he can imagine. 

Without even thinking about his he mumbled through the gag:

“ah voufe hou”

And just a second to late he realised what he had just said. Frantically he turned his head, eyes widened in panic and tried to look at his master.

Sans eyes were hazy, and a relaxed smile played around his features before he saw his brothers panicked face and the usual frown immediately returned.

“WHAT’S WRONG? WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

Papyrus felt the bandana loosen and saw the hand held in front of his mouth. Only reluctantly he spit out the ball that had minimized to only a third of its initiate size.

Trying to bring his words into a less problematic formulation he said:

“i just said how much i adore you. and that i don’t deserve you. and that i am thankful that you are with me.”

As he heard those words Sans frown disappeard and with a playful smirk he retorted:

“WELL, THAT SOUNDED MUCH SHORTER WHEN YOU STILL HAD THE GAG IN YOUR MOUTH.”

Just like that, Papyrus smiled as well.

“i tried to make it short, if you haven’t noticed it is rather difficult to phrase things with something in your mouth.”

A little giggle could be heard from behind Papyrus, a noise that he could not remember ever hearing form his brother. 

“MAYBE I NEED TO LET YOU PRACTISE MORE SO YOU CAN MAKE YOURSELF UNDERSTANDABLE EVEN WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL.”

Suddenly Papyrus felt how he was pulled backwards and how the both dropped into the blankets of the bed. 

“i think that would be a good idea m’lord.”

Was all Papyrus felt able to say. It was such a rare occasion having his master like this. He didn’t want to do or say anything to change that little moment that his brother opened up so much.

So they just laid there, breathing each other in.

The one breaking the silence was Sans.

First he shifted Paparuy so that their hips were not connected anymore. Then he sat up again.

“Papyrus …”

“hm?”

“There is something I want from you.”

“sure, whatever it is i will give it to you.”

Sans could not stop himself from chuckling slightly at the honest enthusiasm. 

“Glad to hear that.”

He locket eyes with his younger brother and suddenly the mood changed. It was far more serious and heavy than before.

“Papyrus, I want you to stop me from hurting you when I go too far, no matter the cost.”

What kind of request was that? Papyrus knew what Sans was referring to but … he would never try to stop Sans from hurting him. He deserved it after all. 

“s-sans i-i”

“And I don’t mean the pleasurable pain.”

Sans looked aside, almost shameful in his expression.

“I mean … like I have done before … with … your soul.”

Papyrus knew what he meant. But it broke his heart to see his older brother so regretful, he wanted to soothe him.

“sans-”

“Sometimes I lose it! And I need to know that you won’t let me do that to you.”

The insistence with which Sans asked him did not get pass Papyrus. This was really important to him. With a sigh the taller skeleton answered.

“i-i will try.”

“NO!”

With a start Papyrus looked up that loud response startled him.

“Don’t try. Do it!”

A little softer this time Sans added:

“It hurts me when I hurt you in that way. Do you want me to hurt?”

Papyrus almost jumped up

“Of course not! I promise you Sans, I won’t let you do something like that to me ever again.”

He had hoped this was the answer his older brother needed to hear to feel better but instead the smaller ones voice became icy when he spoke.

“Don’t promise me. We both know what your promises are worth. Just … do it. Please”

The pleasing in his voice was something new. And it made the whole situation so much more urgent. Papyrus needed to do this right.

He had messed up enough. That one thing he had to do right.

“Okay.”

He said with all the conviction he could bring up.

Sans only turned away and nodded.

“Good.”

He was not convinced. How could he? But Sans wanted to believe. He hoped he would never hurt his brother like he had before, but it would be nice to know that Papyrus would stop him if it was necessary. 

And maybe, just maybe Papyrus would be strong enough to do it. 

For himself, for Sans, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only possible the way it is because of CaridwenAngetueur1 ones shots. Go and check that out. I am very thankful for the link they provided so I will put it here as well.
> 
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/g3402/candy-sex-toys/?slide=1


	11. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their playtime comes to an end. Now it is time to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted them to fuck in the shower. But somehow it turned out to be a rather meaningful chapter.

Sitting apart from each other at the opposite ends of the bed an uncomfortable silence build up between them. Neither dared to look at the other though both needed the comfort their brother would be able to give. 

Sans was the one breaking the silence.

His words were quiet, hesitant even.

“Can we… cuddle?”

Like that was even a question. There was not much that Papyrus enjoyed more than cuddles, especially with his brother.

Just seconds later Sans felt how long arms wrapped around him and was gently placed halfway on top and next to Papyrus. 

Chest to chest Sans breath tickled at Papyrus neck. The taller monster had closed his eyes and tried to give his beloved comfort.

The way they just laid there was relaxing and just about now Papyrus realised that he actually felt rather spent. The younger skeleton had a lot of magical reserves which was good for their playtimes, but even he needed some time to rest, which was usually given by one of his many naps. Already before Sans had used the little pleasure makers on him, Papyrus had felt a certain kind of fatigue. Since he didn’t get a real break, he was perfectly content to take a good, long break. Maybe he would even go so far and think that he had enough. Which was a rare enough occasion. 

Blazing in the comfortable feeling of their connected bodies Papyrus mind began to wander to Sans words. 

He was supposed to stop his lord from hurting him. 

With all measures. 

Papyrus knew he could stop Sans. 

Physically he was able to. Sans had more training but Papyrus had always been the stronger one of them. But that was not the point. 

That had never been the point. 

Papyrus had given his life to Sans. It had been easy. There was nothing much he had to do. 

But now he was called into action. 

He was forced to take on responsibility. 

And he didn’t like that at all.

Pulling Sans a little closer he sighed. 

He didn’t want to.

But he would do it.

For his lord… 

No. 

For Sans, he would do that. 

Time seemed to stand still and surprisingly enough Sans didn’t get antsy or showed any sign to get up and end their embrace. 

Papyrus could feel that Sans was not as hot as he used to be all those days prior. Having to see how warm Sans became was always irritating. Sans was cold. That’s how it was supposed to be.

Registering that the elders temperature has dropped a bit made Papyrus ask:

“sans? how is your heat doing?”

He didn’t get an immediate response. Just a slight shift of the body in his arms let on that his brother was still awake. 

“It’s fine. Not completely done but I can deal with the rest.”

It was a surprising honest answer. 

“But I am really disappointed about your self-restraint. I had actually expected you to hold out until I come back. We really need to work on that.”

Sans tone was somehow a weird mixture of serious and playful. Deciding to go along with the latter Papyrus responded almost teasingly.

“whatever my lord says. i live to please.”

“EXCEPT THE TIMES YOU DON'T.”

A little chuckle could be heard. 

It was nice. Sans actually allowed some light-hearted banter. This was a rather new development; even when the atmosphere got tense due to very ugly topics, they had now reached a level of comfort that they would be able to lighten up again. 

The atmosphere was relaxed and so was Papyrus. He felt how sleep tried to overwhelm him. Without him having a say in it his eyes closed and his breathing became deeper. Shortly before he drifted off to sleep he felt how Sans hand caressed his jaw before they began to roam. 

Softly Sans hands traced a path along the long neck of his brother, wandering down until he reached one of those big hands and held it tight. He inched closer and placed sweet kisses in the crook of Papyrus neck. 

Mind foggy and body going soft Papyrus hummed at the unexpected gentle touches of his brother.

“hmmm”

“FEELS GOOD?”

Sans asked with a smile.

“hmhm” 

It felt very nice. Being at the brink of consciousness and knowing Sans was there, watching over him and making him feel good.

“WELL, I WOULDN’T MIND ANOTHER ROUND.”

Papyrus felt how Sans magic began to prickle and registered his own respond accordingly.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO GO ON?”

“hmhm”

That was the only response he felt capable of giving. Letting go of it all, baring his body fully to Sans and giving himself over, that was what he enjoyed. 

“OKAY. THEN, I’M GONNA MAKE LOVE TO YOU.”

And he did. 

Sans was careful, soft and took his time. He didn’t tease, he just let them connect. Slow and dearly. Just feeling close to one another. 

They didn’t come this time. 

Instead they fell asleep. Safe and sound in each other’s arms, bound to the other. Knowing no one would hurt them as long as their brother was with them. And even if anyone would try, it didn’t matter as long as they were together. 

\---

Sans was the first to wake up, moving around carefully he adjusted himself so he was lying more comfortable. He could easily smell his brother as close as he was to him. Their bones were touching, their legs tangled and fingers intertwined. 

Papyrus breath was steady and deep. 

It was good seeing him sleeping like this. 

Usually he was sleeping often but short and at the brink of consciousness. Those deep slumbers were a rare occasion and only happened when they were together. 

Sans knew. 

Papyrus had told him so. 

He was still atop of the taller skeleton when he leaned upward, circling his babybrothers head with his arms. Softly he caressed the skull. The light touch made the other smile. And Sans smiled at that. His own expression became soft and so full of love. Seeing Papyrus like that, being with him like that filled Sans’ soul with so many emotions, he felt like he would burst. 

He just wanted to lay like this forever. Being close. Protecting his not so little treasure. 

Lowering his head he leaned it against the others. Tenderly he rubbed his forehead along Papyrus face until he started to place feather light kisses onto his lover. Between each kiss he whispered sweet nothings to his beloved. 

“I love you so much brother.”

The first kiss was placed on the forehead.

“You mean everything to me.”

The next onto Papyrus closed eye.

“There are not enough words to describe how much I adore you.”

Another to the next eye.

“You are perfect,”

Followed by a peck on the cheek.

“wonderful,”

And on the other side.

“the light of my life.”

A light kiss was finally placed on Papyrus nose. 

It seemed to have tickled a bit because for a moment the taller skeletons face scrunched to a frown but relaxed only seconds later. Some more kisses were brought to the teeth and the line of the lower jaw. 

Even after covering his little brother in kisses he still didn’t wake up. The smile stayed though. 

Dearly Sans looked down at the tall skeleton, who was a bit of a mess. 

Several of their fluids were covering him. He looked spent and used and filthy and Sans liked that look more than he would ever admit. But as pretty of a picture as it was, it was about time to get them cleaned. 

Wrapping Papyrus in a blanked and getting dressed himself Sans easily scooped him up in his arms and made his way to the door. Before leaving he made sure no one was out there. Being like this they were easy prey, even if it was only a few steps from here to their house. Ambushes right in front of ones housing were quite common especially for lower levelled monsters. They used it to their advantage that most monsters dropped their defences when they were in the seemingly security of their home. Usually it were only robberies by teens but that didn’t meant that some of those encounters ended deadly.

Most monsters would say that no one in their right mind would attack either Sans or Papyrus but there were enough crazy or desperate monsters around to stay on guards. Besides Sans was convinced that letting his guard down was the worst one could do. Being sure of ones abilities to kill was one thing. But he would never become so full of himself that he would think there was nothing to fear. 

Crossing the short distance with few, fast steps Sans opened and closed their front door almost hectically. 

Within their own walls Sans relaxed a bit. He was never truly relaxed but most at ease he was at home. 

Shuffling his brother in his arms he brought them both into their bathroom where he let the water run to fill the tub. 

While the water was running he began to unwrap his brother from the sheet and lowered Papyrus into the not even half filled tub. Even after all this time it still surprised Sans how unperturbed Papyrus was when it came to sleeping around him. 

He smiled at the sleeping figure. 

Such a darling sight. 

Lovingly he let his phalanges wander along Papyrus cheeks. 

After the bathtub was full Sans took a washcloth and began to wash the sullied bones of his brother.

All their residues slightly colored the water.

Papyrus didn’t weak up until Sans was finished cleaning him. Then he stretched himself with a yawn and looked at his older brother sleepily. 

“that was nice”

“I CAN IMAGINE THAT. YOU COULD SLEEP AND LET ME DO ALL THE WORK. IT IS HARDLY FAIR.”

“but at least you could fondle my bones.”

Papyrus answered nonchalantly with a wink.

To that Sans smiled and pulled Papyrus close to his face.

“I FONDLE YOUR BONES WHENEVER I WANT TO. I DON’T NEED AN EXCUSE.”

Just like to emphasise his point Sans forced his brother into a rough kiss. 

“NOW PULL THE PLUG. THE WATER IS DIRTY AND I WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER.”

As he said so Sans started to undress. His brothers eyes followed his every move. Sans registered it but decided to not care for it. When he was just as bare as Papyrus he stepped into the tub. It was a bit cramped for Papyrus but still enough space for them both to fit. 

“SCOOT OVER.”

Sans ordered and Papyrus immediately scrambled aside to make place for his lord. 

It was oddly intimate to take the shower together. Especially since Papyrus was already clean. Sans could have just sent him out of the tub. But he didn’t.

When Sans turned the shower on and had adjusted the temperature to a warm flow of water Papyrus moved a little closer.

His shoulder scraped against Sans femur but no reaction followed to that touch. 

Feeling a little more relaxed Papyrus dared to look up.

He saw how his lord had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying the hot shower. Steam was wavering around him like some mystic fog. Little streams of water ran down those lovely ivory bones. Tiny droplets reflected the light and made it look like Sans sparkled. It was truly mesmerizing for Papyrus who could never admire his lord enough even without such a sight given to him.

Observing his brother with wide eyes in this peaceful atmosphere made Papyrus feel light and at ease, his soul thrumming deep within his ribcage. Several drops landed on him as well and tickled his own bones. 

Carefully he lifted one hand, putting it on top of Sans’ right foot. When no reaction came, no command to stop, Papyrus let the hand roam along the leg up to the thigh where he stopped. He had no intention to go further, he just wanted to feel those beautiful clean bones.

With a sigh he let his head rest against Sans’ hip, still loosely holing the leg. He enjoyed it. Very much. He hoped Sans did too. But the fact that Sans just let him do this was good enough for him. 

His fingers began to play with the surface and the constant flow of water almost without his own doing. Eyes closed he sat there, feeling every move Sans did while cleaning himself off of their sins. 

He could have stayed there forever but after a while the little movements that indicated Sans was still washing himself stopped. 

“I am done with my upper body,”

Papyrus heard Sans talking almost softly.

“can you take care of the rest?”

Startled but getting a hold of himself almost instantaneously a big smile appeared on Papyrus face and slightly ashamed he hid his face against his brothers’ hip.

“of course my lord, it will be my pleasure.”

He felt how Sans reached the soap down to him. Not wasting any time be began to rub the piece of soap between his hands until they were covered in foam. As soon as he was prepared he got to work.

He scrubbed slowly, diligent and eager. Starting with the feet. When indicated, Sans would even lifted his legs so Papyrus could do his work properly. 

After a meticulous cleaning of those wonderful legs only the pelvis was left. The water had washed away most of their magic but some dried parts would still stick around those curved bones and sully the otherwise pristine sight. 

Papyrus began to wash off the fluids and tried his best to not let out any little dent. When he thought his work was sufficient he put the soap aside, wanting to look up to his lord before he registered a light blue distinct shine. 

Papyrus always liked to see that not fully formed magic. It was very different to the touch. More like electric prickles, without any of the soft- and squishiness of real genitals. 

He wanted to touch it.

And he did.

Only with one finger he began to trace the outline of the ischium until he reached the pubic symphysis.

Even with the water rushing down, Papyrus still heard that little sigh coming from his lord and fuelled by that his movements grew bolder. 

Soon after, Sans began to shift and when Papyrus looked up, his lord has planted one hand against the tiled wall, eyes closed and face flushed. If it was from the warm water still running over their bodies or from Papyrus ministrations the taller skeleton could not say. But it didn’t matter.

What mattered was that his lord was enjoying himself and Papyrus was obviously allowed to continue. So he would make the best of this opportunity. Even if doing things without his lords order scared him a bit. 

So far Sans hadn’t formed any kind of genitals. That meant Papyrus was free to stimulate however he wanted it to turn out. 

Looking at the figure above him it seemed clear that Sans heat was not fully gone. So Papyrus had duties to fulfil. 

Still, Sans never gave Papyrus so much freedom of deciding and doing as he pleases. But since he had now the chance, he was determined to not disappoint his brother. 

He began to play with the magic, twirling the little sparkles and varying his ministrations in pressure and intensity. Nuzzling his head against the pelvis again he stuck out his tongue, feeling the water fall onto it. Just like that he let their magic mingle.

And then he felt the shift and how Sans had finally formed a sweet little vagina. 

By now Sans was leaning with both hands against the wall, panting, eyes still closed. 

It was obvious that Sans was neither willing nor able to take the lead right now. He was willing to let Papyrus do it.

So he would. 

But he had to be careful and empathetic about it. 

Registering how Sans spread his legs only a bit farther he followed the invitation. Feeling how warm and wet Sans entrance was Papyrus decided to delve in with two fingers right of the start. 

He heard a slapping noise and lifted his head to see what was going on.

To his mild joy Sans had taken one hand to cover his mouth. Like he was trying to contain the noises he was about to make. Or to stop himself from stooping so low and beg for Papyrus to do more. 

But Papyrus understood. Moving his fingers out and in again, almost torturously slow he began to stand up. 

Even with his moves seemingly confident Papyrus wished a bit for a leading hand. Still, he suppressed the urge to ask for permission, to ask if it was okay what he was doing. To ask for guidance. Sans didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to vanish in the feeling. 

Finally let go. Not being in control. His lord was counting on him to do what he knew Sans liked. 

So he would provide.

Finally standing tall Papyrus got behind Sans. His smaller brother was still in a slightly hunched position. Hand on the tiles, legs spread hips pushed out backwards. 

Being like this, Sans actually looked needy. 

What a sight!

Papyrus own formed erection rubbed slightly at Sans backside and at that he felt how his brother pushed more insisted against him.

It was obviously that the other didn’t want any more build up, so Papyrus guided his length to Sans waiting pussy. 

When he entered and pushed deeper he felt Sans surround and envelope him, massaging his cock slightly, absolutely open.

A silent whimper echoed against the walls of the bath before Sans allowed himself to be a little more vocal.

“Ah … ha ah… Papyrus… Papy…”

It was still slightly muffled but he heard it. And hearing his nickname lit a fire in Papyrus. 

With a very energetic move he wrapped one hand around Sans upper body, pressing him flush against his own. 

There was no resistance. Quite the contrary. He felt how Sans let his head drop back against Papyrus sternum, almost burying into the crook of his neck. 

The taller clung onto his smaller brother. Holding him tight and secure in his arm. The other unused hand began to toy with Sans iliac crest before delving deeper do bring the attention to Sans lingering magic. When he reached the place of his desires and started caressing the clit Sans hand came up, grabbing at the back of Papyrus head, holding onto it like it was an anchor, saving him from drowning in pleasure.

Sans other hand searched for Papyrus’ that was holding him upright. As soon as they found one another their finger intertwined. 

Sans eyes were still closed, his body moving pliantly in tandem with Papyrus’. Warm water was splashing into his face. His mouth was agape and let out soft sighs and moans. He looked like he was letting go, like he was really enjoying what was happening to him. 

Papyrus began to move his hips, let them snap against Sans who threw his head back at the motion. Papyrus breath began to go faster and he huffed against his lords side. The rushing water on their bodies was only adding to the stimulation, bathing every single one of their bones in warmth and sot caresses as the water runs down to the bottom of the tub. 

Their bodies were warm end pressed firmly against each other.

Sans grip had become firmer and he rutted back against Papyrus almost impatient. Trying to keep up with that Papyrus sped up as well. Grinding faster into Sans made his thrusts shallower. 

To this followed a complaint soon after the change in pace in form of a breathless plea. 

“P-papy … ha-harder … haaa …ngh… ohh.”

Finally having something to work with he took Sans hips and leaned forward, slamming Sans body hard against the wall. With the new leverage Papyrus began to move his hips more deliberate. Hard, deep thrusts made the smaller body quake.

Sans was trapped between Papyrus body and the wall. His face pressed against the tiles as his little brother moved forward to angle himself better and thrust deeper into him. 

Sans was completely gone. He just let Papyrus do. And he wanted it. The forceful slams against his hips. The harsh grip on his bones. The grunts and hash breath that he registered behind him. 

He felt how his pussy throbbed, felt how he was pushed closer and closer still. 

When suddenly Papyrus began to toy with his clit and pushed his thick, hard cock even farther Sans blanked and came hard. 

But Papyrus didn’t stop. 

And Sans didn’t want him to.

With slower movements now Papyrus still stroked and pressed Sans even more sensitive clit. Sans could barely breathe. It felt so overwhelming.

The clenching walls made him register Papyrus thickness even more and with each spastic flutter of his clenching pussy the feeling of Papyrus buried inside of him became more intense. 

Papyrus was close. Very close and all he wanted to do was drive into his brother and mark him. Claim him. Make Sans his. Just like he had been claimed. 

With a loud and very uncharacteristic growl Papyrus filled and slapped inside of his brother who took him in so willingly.

The moment Papyrus came he pulled Sans up, away from the wall and back into his embrace.

Spurt after spurt he emptied himself into Sans who greedily took it all in. The massaging walls milking the younger brother like they wanted even more. 

Papyrus was breathless and he felt how Sans shivered in his arms. The smaller ones knees weren’t holding him anymore. The only reason why he was still upright was because Papyrus held him in a vice grip. 

This time Sans let Papyrus support him without resistance. Without complaint. 

This was new.

But Papyrus was sure. 

He liked that. 

Panting heavily Sans turned his head around, eyes half lidded and hazy, but trying to look at his brother. To engage his brother, Papyrus leaned his head forward and down so it was easier for his lord to look at him. As soon as they were close enough Sans wrapped him into a long, deep kiss.

But before the kiss, when their eyes met for only a moment, Papyrus could have sworn that he had seen blue. Not the cold, icy blue but the same dark blue that he had not seen since their childhood and that he thought might have just been a false memory. It was the same dark blue he felt like he was drowning in. 

But the moment passed by so quickly Papyrus was not sure if it had truly happened. 

And so he simply sunk into the kiss, holding their embrace and let the water run down and wash them clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans eyes need an explaination I think. His original magic is dark blue, therefore he has initially dark blue eyes. But ever after the moment he first had to defend Papyrus they changed and ever since they were the ice blue. Because his guard is always up, even against his brother.
> 
> Haaaha hope you enjoyed the fluff and smut. Because what is about to come is ... not nice :>


End file.
